Irresistible
by XOXODianaMeadeXOXO
Summary: Brianna Uley is just like every other girl that lives on La Push except for one little thing..her older brother Sam turns into a giant wolf. How does she deal with having to keep a secret from the entire world in order to protect the pack she loves?What will happen when the boy she's always liked turns into a wolf as well?EmbryxOC
1. Wake Up Call and First Days

Chapter 1

**I decided to start over with a new twilight story. I was stuck on my other one and had this idea in my head so here we are. Please Review and tell me what you think :)**

**I don't own anything except for Brianna.**

* * *

I groaned when I heard the loud obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock fill my once peaceful room. I instinctively reached over and hit the snooze button violently. I really hate mornings,especially once you've had three months of waking up whenever you please, but sadly that is over.

"Brianna!"I heard a deep voice yell but I chose to ignore it. If he wants me up than he's gonna have to drag me out of this bed. I pulled the blankets over my head relishing in the comforting warmth. I chuckled when I heard someone bounding up the stairs loudly muttering angrily about teenagers. I gripped onto my blanket tightly when I heard foot steps stop outside my door.

"Bri,time to get up."I heard Sam call through the door but I didn't reply."Don't think I won't come in there."He threatened attempting to sound intimidating but I just rolled my eyes. He doesn't scare me,he's still the guy who use to play dress up with me when I was little,not that he'd ever admit that now.

I heard the door fly open and heavy foot steps walk into my room. I smiled when I heard the steps approach my bed.

"Get up."He said sternly making me laugh.

"Nope,I'm good thanks."I answered and I heard him sigh before yanking my blanket away. I looked up at him annoyed and saw him toss it across the room. I glared up at him but he just smiled.

"You're gonna be late."He told me looking at my clock which told me I had exactly fifteen minutes before school started.

"I'm tired."I whined pouting up at him.

"Don't you pout at me young lady. You can't be late on the first day."

"And why not?What will happen?"I asked in mock curiosity." Will I die?"

"If you don't gt up right now...I'll throw you over my shoulder and take you myself."He Threatened and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare." I growled. I guess it rubs off on you.

"I think we both know I would...so get up."He ordered before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Fine you win this round,Uley."I admitted in defeat while walking over to m dresser and trying to decide what to wear.

"Emily has breakfast waiting for you downstairs."He said leaving the room and I scrunched my nose up stopping him."Brianna."He scolded making me roll my eyes.

"What?"I asked innocently looking up at him with my brown doe eyes.

"Be nice. She's trying and she wants you guys to be close." Sam Explained.

"I'm always nice."I gasped in feign offence and heard a loud scoff from downstairs."Shut up!"I screamed before turning back to my dresser and choosing a floral sun dress.

"I'm serious,please just try."He pleaded before leaving the room closing the door behind him. I sighed and tossed the dress onto my bed before walking over to my vanity and getting ready. I pulled my long wavy black hair out of the pony tail it was in and dragged a brush through it. I pinned two pieces of hair on both sides back behind my ears leaving the rest down. I looked into the mirror,I looked like pretty much everyone else on the reservation. Russet coloured skin,deep brown eyes and red plump lips. I coated my eyelashes in mascara and swiped on some fruity lip gloss before getting dressed.

After getting ready I looked at the clock and saw I only had ten minutes before the bell went at school and I was officially late. I grabbed my brown messenger bag and left my quiet room.

I smiled as I heard loud yells from the kitchen,it was never quiet for long around here. I quickly wandered into the kitchen. I saw Sam,Paul and Jared stuffing their faces at the table,as usual and Emily cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Paul and Jared are Sam's friends and along with Sam they make up the pack.

A few months ago I was a little shocked when I saw my big brother turn into a huge black wolf. Not long after that Jared and Paul phased as well,they are the reservations protectors. I like it though,it used to be just Sam and I but now this house in never lonely.

I've lived with Sam since I was thirteen. My mother died of breast cancer and my dad is...well I'm not sure where he is. I've never met him he took off before I was born. From the way Sam speaks, I'm better off without him.

"Brianna!How are you?"Emily asked suddenly breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw her walking over to me with an apprehensive smile.

"Fine."I mumbled crossing my arms and walking to the table. I don't like Emily...well I can't say that since I don't really know her. She's Sam's imprint so I have to be nice. Imprint is like a soul mate and even though I don't like her, I do like how happy she makes Sam. The main thing I don't like about her is what she did to Leah.

Leah was Sam's girlfriend and Emily's cousin/best friend. I love Leah,she's awesome but I haven't seen her since Sam and her broke up. I feel like if I like Emily I'm betraying Leah and I won't do that. Everyone else has pretty much turned their backs on her but I will never be one of those people.

I sat down next to Paul and grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled at it. I noticed the three boys at the table watching me carefully and I sighed knowing what was coming.

"What?"I snapped angrily at Sam.

"That was you being nice?"Sam asked incredulously and I stood up.

"Yes it was."I answered and Sam started shaking." We need to go unless you want us to be late."I told him before walking out the front door.

I was walking down the dirt driveway slowly,I don't get why Emily and I have to like each other. Who cares?I came to a stop when I heard a car drive up beside me.

"Get in Shorty."Paul ordered and I rolled my eyes but did as he instructed. Paul and Jared were seniors this year,so next year I'll be all alone. I'm a Sophomore so I still have to serve two more years at the prison that is called High School.

"I'm not short."I defended when I got into Paul's Jeep sitting in the passengers seat while Jared stretched out in the back.

"Yes you are."Jared laughed as Paul sped out of the driveway and down a long dirt road.

"Nu uh,you two are just giant,I'm normal." I said teasingly.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself,Sweetheart."Paul smirked not looking away from the road. I shook my head at his...paulness while I quickly turned on the radio and turned to my favourite station making both boys groan loudly.

"What is it boy?"I asked in fake excitement and patted Paul's hair like a dog.

"Haha,Joke if you want but your music sucks." Paul insulted and Jared nodded in agreement from the back seat.

"My music doesn't suck, you guys suck!"I defended causing them to roll their eyes.

"We don't suck..at least I don't. Just look at me."Paul said cockily and I pretended to gag making Jared laugh. I looked over and saw a look of utter disbelief on Paul's face but knew he was joking. I don't think I've ever seen these two be serious.

I turned and watched as all the trees passed by the window in a blur. This place is surrounded by green,everywhere you go there is green. And we are also lucky enough to get constant rain. We live on a small reservation called La Push in Washington. I've never lived anywhere else so I'm used to the dreary weather.

It didn't take long until we were in the parking lot of La Push High. There were people everywhere, buzzing around talking to one another, catching up after their summers. I climbed out of the jeep and pushed the door close. I barely had time to sling my bag over my shoulder when Suddenly the bell rang and students ran into the school trying to avoid being late.

"Come on Bri."I heard Paul say walking over to me and taking my hand leading me through the crowd. Jared was gone,my guess is that he went to find his imprint,Kim.

Paul dragged me up inside the school,I had to run to keep up with his long strides. He lead me to the office where the class lists are. After writing down his class he dragged me from the office towards my classroom. I was beginning to get annoyed at being pulled around so I yanked my hand away from him.

"I know where to go."I told him angrily.

"Whatever,just don't be late."He warned before disappearing down the crowded hallway. I sighed before manoeuvring down the hall to get to my class. When I entered the room everyone stopped and stared at me for a second before looking away quickly. I rolled my eyes before walking to the back of the classroom and taking a seat.

Everyone on the reservation has an opinion on the pack. They don't know the truth,no one does. The most popular rumour is that Sam,Jared and Paul are in a gang. People say they do steroids and that's why they're so tall and muscular. Sam says to encourage it,if they think that than at least they won't come around looking for the truth. It bugs me because I'm no longer Brianna Uley,I'm now Brianna Uley,the gang leaders baby sister. People always look but no one has ever said anything,probably out of hear that the guys will whack them.

I watched as the students filed into the classroom taking their seats and waiting for class to start. I took out my notebook and started doodling trying to kill some time. I heard yells of excitement as the students saw their friends arrive. I don't see the big deal, no one ever really leaves the Res. They've probably spent all summer together so why get so exited? Besides excitement has no place in school.

I froze when I felt eyes on me. I slowly glanced around the room but stopped when I saw who had been watching me. Jacob Black and Quil Ateara were watching me closely. Both boys quickly looked away when they realized they'd been caught. Sam and the council think that Jacob will be next to phase. He's the packs true Alpha and Sam says he'll step down once he phases but I can't imagine Jacob leading the pack. Apparently Jacob is dead set against joining the pack...even though he has no idea what the guys are.

"Jake,Quil!"A familiar voice yelled grabbing my attention. I looked up and saw Embry Call walking over to his friends and they all greeted each other excitedly. I continued to evaluate Embry careful not to be caught. He had gotten taller over the summer and his hair was a little bit shorter. His dark eyes shone as his long hair kept falling in his face which was home to a friendly smile. Suddenly he looked up and met my eyes. He had a look of confusion but smiled and waved at me politely anyway. I quickly looked down hoping to hide my blush. How could I have been so obvious! I've liked Embry since eighth grade but I will never admit it cause Paul and Jared would never let it go. They're kind of annoying,Sam is my brother but acts more like a father and since they phased I've gotten two annoying older brothers.

Soon the teacher came in and did roll call. All through class I forbid myself from looking at Embry, to be caught once twice would be so humiliating. Finally the bell rang and I jumped up and fled from class. Apparently I have the worst luck in the world because Embry was in almost all of my classes. Perfect, this day just keeps getting better.

I was thankful when lunch arrived. After hours upon hours of avoiding looking at the one person I actually liked in this school, I was relived to have a break. It's like once you forbid yourself to do something it only makes the desire more tempting. I quickly dumped everything off in my locker and made my way to the cafeteria.

I walked into the loud cafeteria,almost every seat was taken but I saw Jared and Kim in the lunch line so I knew Paul was around here somewhere. Since Paul is huge it took only a few seconds to locate him. It's kind of like trying to find a lion in a swarm of ants. He's not that big but you get the idea.

I started to walk over to the table when I crashed into something and fell to the ground. I looked across from me curious to see what I had walked into. A pink blush tinted my cheeks when I saw Embry. He was sitting on the floor across from me with a look of surprise on his face.

"I am so sorry."I apologized allowing myself to look at him. I saw him look at me with a small smile tugging at his lips."I wasn't looking were I was going." I explained running my fingers through my hair nervously. Why am I acting so dumb. I've always been outgoing,so I never really get flushed but apparently I do now.

"It's alright,I'll live." He chuckled looking at me closely."It's Brianna right?" He asked getting to his knees.

"Um..yeah."I muttered shyly. What?Since when am I shy?I have never been shy in my entire life. I watched as he looked at me curiously. I don't get why I'm so interesting to him. Suddenly the room was filled with whispers. I looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Anger flowed through me when I realized what was about to happen/."I'm sorry."

"For wh-"He started but was cut off by a booming voice.

"Brianna, are you okay?"Paul asked walking over to us and pulling me off the floor onto my feet.

"I'm fine."I told him trying to push him away but he didn't seem to care what I wanted. He began to thoroughly examine me as if I was gravely injured."Paul,I'm fine!"I said a little louder and used all my strength to shove him away. He barely moved an inch but thankfully he got the message and took a step back from me. I looked over and saw Embry who was now standing watching us curiously, along with the rest of the student body.

"What happened?"Paul growled suddenly and spun around glaring at Embry who looked a little alarmed. I don't blame the kid Paul is huge and has a reputation for being a loose cannon, which he see?This is exactly why I have no friends.

"Paul stop it!It was my fault,I wasn't looking where I was going?"I told him and he looked back at me. He narrowed his eyes at me skeptically but seemed to relax slightly. Paul has the shortest temper I have ever seen. When the guys get angry they tend to phase, it seems like Paul is in wolf form more then he was in human.

"Paul came on Man."I heard Jared say sternly from behind me. I spun around and saw Jared and Kim standing there holding two trays each. Paul seemed to listen and he silently walked back over to the table taking one of the trays from Kim. Jared looked around at the crowd quickly before he followed Paul. I felt Kim grabmy hand and pulled me to the table too.

Once we got to the table we ate in silence. They all knew I was pissed at Paul and decided to keep quiet. I angrily stabbed my salad with the plastic fork while glaring at Paul thinking of different ways to kill him...slowly.

"Can we just get this over with?"Paul finally asked annoyed at the deafening silence.

"What is wrong with you?He didn't do anything wrong?"I asked angrily and Jared sighed." I can't do anything without one of you two freaking out!"

"All I saw was you on the floor with some guy."He said and I rolled my eyes." Sam ordered us to make sure you're alright at all times."He admitted and I ground my teeth and seethed in silence. I should have known. These Over protective werewolves are ruining my life!


	2. Imprint Powers and Embry Call

Chapter 2

**Thanks to Riverlily176 for favouriting and to IrunWithTheWolves2013 for following and Favouriting! You guys rock!:)**

* * *

"Sam!"I yelled angrily when I entered the house. Paul and Jared ran into the woods as soon as we got home to start patrolling. I saw Sam sitting on the couch with Emily watching some stupid game show that I can't remember the name of.

"What's the matter?"He asked jumping up."Did something happen?"

"Did you order those two idiots to watch out for me?"I asked and he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Which one told?"He asked and I yelled in frustration and kicked the couch as hard as I could. Emily jumped a little and Sam glared at me. I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness, she's fine.

"I'm not a baby!I am capable of getting through a day of high school without your two little minions!"I yelled the same thing I've told him a million times.

"It's not a big deal. I just told them to make sure you're okay."He defended calmly but I was far from calm right now.

"Yes it is a big deal!I can't do anything without someone watching me. I'm tired of being protected 24/7."

"They're at school anyways." He pointed out and I glared at him fiercely." Besides I'm your older brother and your guardian, it's my job to protect you."

"I can take care of myself! No one ever talks to me because of you three,you're ruining my life!"I screamed dramatically. I can't believe I just said that. That is the most stereotypical teenage thing to say...ever. I huffed angrily before stomping up the stairs to my room.

"You're no picnic either!"I heard him yell after me. I slammed my door harshly, the bang echoing through the house.

I froze when I saw the state my room was in. It was...clean. I quickly scanned the room with wide eyes taking in everything. My clothes were all put away and my books were sitting on my shelves neatly."What the hell happened in here!"I screamed to no one particular.

I tossed my bag onto my newly made bed and rolled my eyes. I don't know whether or not Emily is aspiring to be the next Donna Reid or if she's just trying to make a good impression but it's getting annoying. I like my room messy,I know where everything is. I looked around at the organized room and stomped my foot in annoyance.

I quickly went around the room putting the things back where they belonged. I yanked open the drawers of my dresser and tossed a few random pieces of clothing to the floor and scattered my newly organized bookshelf. I ran over and pulled down the blankets on my bed messing them up slightly and finally took my messenger bag and dumped the contents onto the floor. When I finished it looked perfect. It wasn't a pig sty by any means, it was just a bit dis-organized and messy.

"That's more like it."I said to the empty room nodding approvingly at my work. I walked over to my stereo and Ed Sheeran's voice flowed out of the speakers and filled the now messy room.

I hadn't even realized that I had completely calmed down as I was fixing my room. I was still mad at Sam but didn't feel the need to scream until my lungs gave out anymore. I walked over to my bed and fell back onto it, bouncing when I landed on the soft mattress. I stared up at my ceiling which was covered in glow in the dark stars,that Sam and I put up when we moved into this house. I kicked off my shoes and heard them hit my floor with a thud. I slowly closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel content.

After playing through all of the Ed Sheeran songs it started over again and I wondered if I should get up and change it or just let it play again. My stomach grumbled suddenly and I sighed. I guess I should venture down stairs for some food. I rolled off of my bed and turned the music off before leaving my room. I slowly climbed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen finding Emily cooking yet again. Doesn't she do anything else?I wondered to myself before shrugging and walking further into the room.

"Where is everyone?"I asked and she jumped in surprise. I guess she didn't see me enter,she recovered quickly and smiled warmly at me.

"They're out patrolling." She announced to the almost empty room."They'll be back later."She continued and looked around the room trying to distract myself from the crippling awkwardness. Suddenly my stomach grumbled again."Are you hungry?Sit down."Emily ordered. I wanted to be defiant and go back upstairs but I was really hungry so I listened. She walked over and set down a plate which I looked at skeptically. Is this a coincidence?

"Tacos..your favourite right?"She asked worriedly.

"Uh..yeah."I muttered before taking a small bite. That seemed to please Emily greatly which made me feel guilty. I remember that Leah used to make the best tacos ever,and compared the two in my head. I continued to eat after deciding that Leah's were definitely superior. It may seem silly but Leah and I were really close. I remember when Sam left Leah for Emily. I had refused to talk to him for an entire month. I just don't understand how Emily could do that to her own blood.

"So-"She started but luckily the guys came barrelling into the kitchen at that moment. Paul threw himself into the chair next to me with Jared and Sam across from me. I noticed Sam and Emily exchange a look before he cleared his throat.

"Brianna ,look...I'm really sorry. I'll try to let you have a little bit of space."Sam said and knew Emily was behind this and highly doubted I'd get anymore space than I have now.

"Whatever."I mumbled and the room filled with laughter.

"I think that's as good as you're gonna get Sam." Jared commented and I glared at him playfully trying to suppress a smile.

"Yeah she's such a little sweetheart,isn't she?" Paul cooed while pinching my cheek. I pushed his hand away and glared at him witheringly. The mood in the room switched from awkward to fun in a matter of minutes. Emily brought over two plates stacked high with Tacos and the guys attacked them. It didn't take long before both plates were empty and the guys were asking for more food. I should really enter them in a hotdog eating contest one day.

"So Bri?"Sam asked leaning back in his chair while Emily threw together some sandwitches.

"What?"I asked weary of the smile playing on all three of the guys faces.

"Embry Call?"He asked and my eyes winded to the size of saucers.

"You!"I screamed accusingly at Paul and Jared who both smirked at me proudly.

"Oops,must have slipped out."Paul teased while Jared laughed finding this insanely hilarious.

"Who's Embry Call?"Emily asked from the kitchen feeling out of the loop." The name sounds familiar."

"No one."I answered quickly not believing this was actually happening." He's just some guy from school."

"Just some guy? He's Brianna-bear's boyfriend."Jared teased using the nickname from my childhood that I detested."She loves him like a love song."He continued and I would have mocked him for quoting Selena Gomez if I had not been so mortified.

"Embry and Brianna sitting in a tree k-i-s-"Paul started to sing but was cut off when I shoved what was left of my Taco in his mouth.

"I do not love him like any kind of song!I don't even know him!And I will not be k-i-s-s-i-n-ging him."I yelled standing up as a warm blush covered my face.

"Aww look she's blushing,how cute." Sam teased and I glared at him. It's times like this I hate having an older brother.

"I think we should invite this Embry boy over and have a little chat with him. We need to make sure he's good enough for our little Brianna-bear."Jared suggested. I watched horrified when Paul nodded in agreement and Sam reached for the phone.

"No one is going to talk to him and stop calling me that!"I screamed outraged running over and grabbing the phone before Sam got it.

Wait?"Jared yelled seriously causing everyone to stop and look at him."Should we call them Emrianna or Brembry?"He asked and I shouted in frustration.

"The first one."Paul answered thoughtfully.

"Definitely."Sam agreed nodding his head.

"Leave her alone."Emily scolded the three idiots."If you three had a talk with him he'd probably have a heart attack."

"Then lets bring him over. I could use some entertainment." Paul laughed and I glared at all three of them.

"Just remember one thing."I yelled over them and they all looked at me with amused smiles.

"What?"Jared asked in a cutsie voice and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Karma bitches!"

"Language."Sam scolded making me roll my eyes. Does he honestly think he can scold me after everything he just did?

"I have been around you three for a while and have many humiliating stories that I'd be more than happy to share. I bet Kim and Emily would love to hear some of them."I threatened and Sam and Jared looked at me horrified.

"I don't have an imprint."Paul scoffed and I smiled at him evilly.

"Yet."I said and he shrugged."I wonder if Jamie Larking would like a set of keys to your house?"I wondered and Paul's jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't do that."He said not sounding too confident.

"Oh Paul...we all know I would."I laughed and he gulped. Jamie Larking is a girl he dated a while ago. He seemed to like her but she became really needy. He eventually dumped her but she didn't accept that so she follows him around and calls him non-stop. She's kind of his stalker.

"Well played Brianna-bear."He said quietly and I smiled victoriously.

"No more annoying nickname either."I added walking around the table to Jared and Sam.I smirked happily and noticed Emily trying not to laugh at the frightened expressions on the guys faces."Night."I sang pecking a kiss onto Sam's cheek. They all mumbled a goodnight as I strutted over to the stairs feeling like I was walking on air.

When I got back to my room I turned my stereo back on the same music once again filling my room. I walked over to my nightstand by my bed and switched on the lamp. A bright golden light shone fighting the darkness that had been consuming my room. I grabbed the text and note books off of my floor and tossed them onto my bed. I didn't think we'd get any homework but apparently I was wrong. Nothing terribly difficult, but homework none the less. I sped through the work wanting to crawl into bed and drift off into a peaceful sleep. I shoved the books into my bag before slipping under the blankets and doing what I had been wanting to. I sighed when I felt sleep creeping up on me.

* * *

Beep!Beep!Beep!

My eyes shot open when the noise startled me awake. I groaned not wanting to get up but knowing if I didn't than I'd have to deal with the annoying werewolf wake up call,which no one wants,trust me. I sat up and hit the alarm clock and it went quiet. I tiredly swung my legs over the side of the bed and pushed myself up. I shivered when the cool morning air hit my warm skin causing goosebumps to prickle down my arms and legs. Grabbing my robe off of the hook on my wall,I quickly put it on. Briskly I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and walked over to the bathtub. I pulled the shower curtain over and turned on the hot water. When the room filled with steam I stripped off my clothes and got in. The hot water massaged my shoulders as it pulsed out of the shower head beating against my tired skin. I took my time not wanting to leave the hot water but new eventually I would have to.

Reality soon knocked on the door ending my relaxing shower. It wasn't really reality knocking, it was Sam.

"Don't use all the hot water."He yelled through the door.

"Why?Can't you just lick yourself clean?"I asked turning off the water.

"You're so funny."He said through the door."What do you want for breakfast?"He asked as I put my hair up in a white fluffy towel.

"Food preferably."I said patting my body dry with another towel.

"I'll see what I can do but I make no promises."He said and heard him walking away from the door. I pulled on my robe and ran into my room to get dressed for another wonderful day of school,note the sarcasm?

I walked down the stairs and a delicious smell filled my senses. I gasped realizing what was about to happen and bolted downstairs.

"Double Chocolate Pancakes!"I exclaimed clapping my hands. I heard Emily laugh from the kitchen.

"With fresh strawberry syrup."She announced and I punched the air in excitement. I looked around the room and saw it empty. Where is everyone? Why am I the only one exited?I heard loud angry shouts coming from the living room so I followed them. I walked into the family room and saw the guys huddled around the TV.

"What are you doing?"I asked and they all jumped. When they turned around I saw a bunch of guys skating on a rink of ice with sticks in front of them on the TV."Hockey's on this early?"

"It was on when we were on patrol so I taped it."Sam explained and the three of them turned back to the TV.I don't understand why standing around the TV is any better than sitting on the couch. I still don't get why guys care so much about other men pushing a puck around a rink of ice. I guess it's one of the many things that makes sense to guys that I'll never understand. I shrugged before walking back into the kitchen anxiously waiting for my pancakes.

After the best breakfast ever,we left for school,Sam went on patrol and Emily to work. I was still on a chocolate pancake high the entire ride to school so the guys left me alone knowing if they disturbed me there would be hell to pay.

"Ooh look who it is."Jared said from the back seat. I looked out my window to see Embry getting out of Jacob's car. The guys were smiling evilly about to get out of the car when I grabbed the keys out of the ignition and locked all the doors.

"What are you doing?"Paul laughed unlocking his door,I pressed the button again and he sighed.

"Say one word and you both are dead. I swear,I'll make it as slow and painful as possible."I said darkly and Paul looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You're starting to scare me."He admitted looking at me cautiously.

"Good."I smiled sweetly tossing him the keys before opening the door and jumping down. His Jeep is huge so I always have to climb in or jump out.

"Hey Call I need to talk to you!"Jared yelled the second he got out and I glared at him.

"Don't."I warned but he smiled and ran towards Embry who was now at the doors of the school. I saw Embry stop and turn he looked confused when he saw Jared. I painfully watched as Jared ran over to Embry who looked a little frightened but covered it up quickly."Paul!"I whined giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Those things are deadly...but don't work on me."He laughed and ran after his best friend. I looked over at them and saw Jared just reaching Embry.I noticed a familiar blue hatchback park beside the jeep and ran over.

"Kim!"I yelled and she quickly jumped out of the car looking alarmed.

"What's the matter?"She asked looking around worriedly.

"Jared and Paul."I told her pointing over to them. They were talking to Embry who looked over Paul's shoulder at me. I quickly turned away not wanting to humiliate myself any further. A look of understanding fell over Kim's face which was quickly replaced by a look of determination.

"JARED ANTHONY CAMERON!"Kim screeched suddenly and I covered my ears. She's a loud little thing. Jared spun around and when he saw Kim glaring at him he cowered away from Embry dragging Paul with him."There you go."She smiled proudly making me smile.

"Thanks."I said and Kim turned to lock up her car. I spun around and saw Embry still looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I quickly turned away from him feeling completely mortified. I'm gonna kill those two,mainly Jared. Or I can just get Kim to use her almighty imprint powers on him.

I quietly slipped in the side door of the school trying to avoid Embry and whoever else heard whatever Jared said. I hurriedly walked to my locker dreading school today. I have pretty much all of my classes with Embry. I had a small ray of hope that Jared didn't have enough time to say anything too embarrassing. I unlocked my locker and unloaded my books only keeping what I would need for the first few classes.

"Brianna?"I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I froze cursing Jared internally but eventually turned to come face to face with Embry.

"Hey."I said quietly looking down at my converse wanting this to be over as quickly as possible.

"Uh..I think I took this by accident yesterday."He said handing me my journal. I took the blue book with a B in the bottom left corner."Don't worry,I didn't read it."He said noticing the panic on my face.

"You didn't?"I asked and he shook his head. I smiled tightly before looking back at the ground."Thanks."I said quietly.

"Are you okay?"He asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah,why?"I asked looking into his coffee coloured eyes.

"You just seem quiet."He said and I shrugged.

"I'm always quiet."I said and he smiled.

"No you aren't."He chuckled and I wondered how he knew that. I mean we've gone to school together since kindergarten but yesterday was the first time we've talked since second grade.

"No?"I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Nope,uh..."He trailed off and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Do you want to walk to class with me or uh..whatever?"He asked nervously and I smiled while looking at the floor. Maybe Jared didn't say anything too bad or he did and Embry's just being nice.

"Sure."I said and he seemed to relax a bit. I shut my locker and he led the way.

"So..happy to be back at school?"Embry asked as we walked to class.

"Not really."I laughed and he chuckled.

"Me either."He admitted."My mom says I should enjoy it. That these are the best years of my life."

"Well I'll enjoy it when it's over."I said and Embry shrugged."Everything either seems more amazing or more torturous when you look back on it."

"That's true."He said smiling over at me. I met his eyes for a second before quickly looking away trying not to blush. Why am I acting so stupid?I've blushed more in the past five minutes than I have my entire life. I took a deep breath before looking back up. I saw him looking elsewhere though,I saw him looking over at Jared and Paul who were waving at us with stupid grins on their faces.

"I'm sorry about them they're...well I'm not sure what to say about them."I said getting Embry's attention back.

"It's okay,they're not so bad. I mean they're you're friends right?"

"Uh..if you're liberal with the meaning of friend than sure. They're my brother's friends and enjoy annoying me endlessly."I said and saw Paul and Jared feign offence from the other side of the hallway,using their werewolf hearing to eavesdrop.

"So you and Paul aren't?"He asked and I looked at him confusion on my face.

"Aren't what?"I asked and he sighed.

"You aren't together."He asked and I stopped walking.

"Together..like dating?"I asked incredulously.

"Yeah."He said and I threw my head back and laughed at the thought.

"God no."I said and he let out a long breath he had been holding in."He's much too...Paul for me."

"I just thought because yesterday how he was acting,protective and all."Embry explained and I shrugged. I guess from the outside it could look that way.

"That's just how he is. My brother asked Jared and him to look out for me and apparently they've taken it very seriously."I explained and he nodded seeming to understand. I started to walk again and Embry followed my lead.

"So your brother..you live with him right?"He asked curiously and I wondered why he seemed so interested in me.

"Yup,since I was thirteen."I confirmed and I could tell he wanted to ask why but decided against it."I moved in with him when my Mom died."I said. I don't really care who knows. It's not like it's some big secret.

"Oh..I'm sorry,how did she die?"He asked as we turned the corner almost to the classroom.

"Cancer."I answered and he nodded."My brother is my only family. I pretty much lived with him anyways."

"What about you're Dad?"He asked and I looked down sadly.

"Uh..I never met him."I said truthfully. I have no idea why I'm telling his this."He ran off when my mom told him she was pregnant."

"Wow..I'm sorry. I don't know my Dad either."He told me angrily and I nodded understanding his tone. He wasn't mad at me, he was angry at his father."So do you and your brother get along?"

"He can get a bit overly protective sometimes,but other than that we do. He's my best friend...and that sounds really lame."

"No it doesn't...it's nice."He assured and we stopped walking."Well here we are."He said and gestured for me to go in first. People looked at us surprised when we walked in. I usually don't talk to anyone other than Paul,Jared and Kim at least at school. I saw Jacob and Quil watching us,they don't trust me obviously.

"See you later."I told him looking over at his friends who were looking at me like I was about to attack their friend.

"Uh..later."He said confused about I was walking away. I quickly slipped into my desk in the back row and took out my binder. I was doodling absentmindedly when I looked up. Most of the other students were talking amongst themselves while some were sitting waiting for class to start. My eyes found Embry,he was rolling his eyes annoyed as his friends fired questions at him.

"Alright,everyone take a seat."The teacher instructed when she walked into the classroom.

* * *

The day was dragging by slowly. It seemed to go exceptionally slow today for some reason. I was sitting in art class trying to draw something decent but failing miserably. I'm usually really good in this class but I just can't seem to draw today. I just pushed my paper away and rested my head on the table giving up. I sat there my mind completely blank. I felt my eyelids dropping and sleep starting to take me over.

"Is it a cat?"A voice asked making me jump. I blinked my eyes trying to adjust to the florescent lights. I heard a familiar laugh and I realized it was Embry. Twice in one day. Finally my vision cleared and I saw Embry looking down at my paper with an amused grin on his face.

"No,it's a...thing."I said and he rolled his eyes.

"My apologizes ."He said setting the paper down on the table."I see it now,it's a thing that happens to be a cat."He squinted at the paper tilting his head trying to get a better angle."It's beautiful...you should call the louvre."

"Shut up."I laughed."Lets see yours then."I demanded and he shook his head.

"You aren't ready for it."He said and I snorted.

"Why?What is it?"I asked and he smirked.

"A masterpiece."He gushed.

"I'm sure."I said doubtfully.

"You'll see."He sang and I rolled my eyes. He walked back over to his table and I went back to my previous position only this time I had large smile on my face. After that class seemed to fly by and the bell rang signalling that it was time for lunch. I walked to my locker and dumped my stuff off before making my way to the cafeteria.

Just like every other day the cafeteria was crowded and loud. I pushed my way through the thick sea of teenagers trying to find Paul and Jared. I had been looking for a while but couldn't find them. I knew they wouldn't ditch lunch, that would never happen. I sighed frustrated when all I could find were a bunch off nameless people. I stopped walking and decided to signal them the way Sam does. I pushed my hand up in the air and threw my head back and howled. The people around me looked at me like I was crazy but suddenly a warm hand grabbed me and pulled me through the crowds of people. The hand led me to an empty table and than let go.

"Sit down little wolf."Paul laughed before plopping down into a chair at the table.

"I knew it would work."I said smiling.

"Please,I was walking by when I heard that pathetic excuse for a howl. I thought who would be weird enough to howl in the middle of the cafeteria and only one name came to mind."Paul explained and I rolled my eyes.

"My howl was not pathetic."I defended and Paul gave me a pointed look."It's not!"

"Whatever you say Brianna-bear." Paul said smirking at me knowing I was gonna get mad.

"Stop with the stupid nickname." I grumbled. I didn't even know Paul and Jared back then but when the guys are wolves they can hear each others thoughts. So they know about every awkward moment that has happened in front of Sam, which is a lot.

"Lunch is served." Kim announced setting a tray with Pizza, grapes, a cookie and bottle of water down in front of me. Kim always gets our food, if the guys did we'd be as big as a house.

"Thanks." I said breaking off a piece of the cookie and popping into my mouth.

"Did I heard someone howl?" Jared asked as Paul grabbed his food from him.

"Yes, it sounded realistic right?" I asked and Paul rolled his eyes.

"No, it sounded...a little weak." Jared commented sitting down and I glared at him.

"It did not!" I said outraged and Jared laughed.

"That was you?" He asked and I nodded proudly." That explains it than." He said and I tossed a grape at him but he caught it in his mouth." Thanks." He said and I slouched down in my chair.

"Damn werewolves."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. High School Drama and Shocking Walks

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to Icebreeze Of ThunderClan for adding this story to your Favourites. Also thanks to MichelleCassidy,Beautiful Dreaming Worrior,Wood-Morning and Skmcrae for following.A great thanks to LucyGreenhil for Favoriting and reviewing. You are all awesome,happy Reading...**

* * *

Paul and I exited his jeep in a deep discussion about whom was better, Captain Crunch or Tony The Tiger,very serious conversation going on here.

"You're stupid,the Captain is bad-ass,you overgrown puppy"I laughed out as we walked up to the school.

"Please,if anyone is a bad-ass it's Tony. He's a soccer playing Tiger,Captain Crunch is just a Captain,yawn."Paul said throwing his book bag over his shoulder as I stumbled over the curb. Panic flooded through me but two warm hands grabbed my shoulders and steadied me."Klutz."

"First of all Shut up,second of all shut up."I growled and he rolled his eyes before growling back playfully making my growl pathetic in comparison."If Jared was here he'd agree with me."

"It's not my fault Jared's whipped."He said making me roll my eyes. When we reached the door I pulled the door open and walked into the small school.

"He's not whipped he's in love, there's a difference."I defended protectively. Kim was home sick and Jared skipped school to take care of her."It's cute."I cooed as we strolled down the hallway cluttered with chattering teenagers.

"Ooh,want me to imprint on you?"He asked sending me a flirtatious wink and I scrunched my nose at the thought.

"I'd rather jump into a volcano."I said disgust in my voice.

"What?You don't want a piece of this?"He asked panning his hands up and down his body.

"I'm good thanks."I shook my head at his annoying personality and he frowned.

"You so want me."He chuckled slinging his arm over my shoulder. He pulled me close and pressed a wet kiss to my cheek moaning loudly.

"In you're dreams,Lassie."I retorted removing his arm and pushing him away. I rose my hand to my cheek with a disgusted look and wiped his slobber from my face.

"No,in your dreams."He said exaggeratedly pointing to me."I mean look at me...I'm hot. No one blames you for lusting after this hot piece of ass."He announced wagging his eyebrows suggestively and gesturing to his body again.

"Okay,I have to go now."I told him turning and walking down a nearby hallway away from the cocky werewolf.

"Where?"I heard a deep voice ask from behind me.

"My god you're annoying!"I complained with a dramatic sigh."I've spent as much time with you as can. I have a low tolerance for obnoxious jackasses."

"Feisty,I like it." He said making me groan loudly.

"You are extremely tiring." I muttered before walking down the hallway.

"That's just sexual tension!"He yelled after me making me roll my eyes." Lets just give into it already, it's inevitable!"

"When hell freezes over." I said in a my regular volume knowing he could hear me.

"Fine I can wait!" He called before I turned the corner and disappeared from his is always flirting with any girl he talks to. I'd love for him to imprint so he'd finally stop hitting on me. Sam and Jared have kicked his ass multiple times for hitting on Emily and Kim. I laughed at the memory of Paul limping through the front door after a beating from Sam avoiding all eye contact with Emily.

I stopped when I reached my locker and entered my combination to my lock and it fell open. I lifted the flap of my bag up and started unloading my books into my still empty locker.

"Brianna?"A deep voice said and I spun around and my jaw dropped. Embry must have grown at least six inches and had bulked up considerably."What's the matter?"He asked and I slowly snapped out of my daze. I closed my mouth and took a deep breath.

"Uh..nothing,I'm fine. What's up?"I finally asked after a few awkward moments of me just staring at him in shock.

"I was wondering if you had the notes from Wednesday's English class?I was sick and my friends didn't bother paying attention."He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah sure,are you feeling better?"I asked searching through my notebook for the right page of notes that he needed.

"Yeah thanks it was just a fever and my Mom went all crazy and made me stay home."He explained laughing at the memory.

"Here you go."I said ripping the page out of the notebook and passing to him. His fingers brushed against mine when he took the page. I immediately pulled away and looked at him in shock."You're really hot."I said without thinking.

"Why thank you."He laughed and I felt a warm blush creeping up my cheeks.

"I mean temperature wise-not that you aren't attractive,you are-I uh mean um...are you sure you aren't still sick?"I finally asked deciding to change the subject before I embarrass myself even further. I wanted to turn around and bang my head against the wall repeatedly.

"I'm good thanks."He said chuckling and I chewed on my bottom lip nervously."Do you want to walk to class with me again?" He asked and my stomach did a back flip.

"Sure."I answered turning around and closing my locker quickly. Embry smiled when I turned back around and we started walking in the direction of the class.

"So what are you doing this weekend?"He asked curiosity leaking into his voice.

"Nothing overly exiting unfortunately,my brother is taking me to the movies."

"What are you gonna see?"

"Well I usually pick whatever chick flick is playing and watch him squirm through it."I said and Embry 's booming laughter drowned out the chatter from the clumps of people populating the hallway.

"Sounds fun."He commented with a contagious smile on his face.

"Mm the only downside is that I have to watch a chick flick too."I complained with a small pout on my face."But it's worth it. People always look at him strangely when we walk into the theatre. Sam is just so big and scary looking and it's funny to see him sitting and watching some sappy movie."

"He does look a bit scary."He pointed out and I scoffed.

"He's a big softy,he paints my nails and cries whenever we watch the Titanic."I admitted and Embry looked at me surprised."Keep that to yourself,he'd kill me if he found out I told you that."

"My lips are sealed,I'd rather not have your murder on my conscience."

"Good cause if if I die I'll haunt you!"I threatened and he rolled his eyes but still pretended to look frightened. Suddenly I crashed into someone and would have fell to the ground if Embry hadn't grabbed me. His touch burned my skin but in a good way. He was looking into my eyes with a debating look in them and I was curious about what he was thinking about.

"Ow!"Someone yelled grabbing my attention. I saw a guy I didn't recognize laying on the floor with an angry look on his face.

"Oh, I am so so sorry,are you alright?"I asked concerned that he was hurt. I walked over to the guy to help him up but he was already pushing himself off of the ground.

"I'm fine!"The guy spat out and I backed away not wanting some big confrontation.

"Sorry again."I said sheepishly and shifted my eyes to the floor.

"Watch were you're going chick!"He said and annoyance started to bloom in me.

"She said she was sorry Daniels."Embry said angrily and the guy narrowed his eyes at him.

"I heard her Call. Didn't your punk brother teach you how to walk correctly?"He asked and the slight annoyance turned to rage at his insult at Sam.

"Walk away."Embry growled and I glanced at him and my jaw dropped for the second time today. He was shaking with anger,he looked like he was about to explode.

"I don't want to,so mind your own business."The guy ordered and I watched Embry fearfully.

"What's you're problem?"I asked hoping to defuse this before it escalated.

"I don't have a problem. I'm just not scared of your brother and his little gang."He taunted and Embry started shaking more violently.

"Whatever,just leave us alone."I said growing sick of this idiot.

"I don't think so,Princess."

"You heard her Daniels,now walk away before we have a problem."A familiar voice ordered and I sighed in relief when a stone faced Paul walked over.

"Lahote,I'm surprised it took you so long to get here. This isn't my fault she bumped into me. She started it."

"Well I'm finishing it,now get the hell out of my sight before I lose my temper."Paul said in a low threatening voice and I saw a look of fear flash over the other guys face.

"You don't scare me. You just want me leave your little bitch alone."He spat and I noticed Paul begin to shake. Great,now I have to deal with two testosterone filled maracas. Jared picked the worst day ever to not be here.

"Oh for God's sake."I hissed walking over to Paul."Calm the hell down Paul. Just breathe."I ordered and he nodded following my advise but it failed and he started shaking again.

"You're all freaks."The angry guy said and I smiled feigning sweetness.

"Daniels right?Your dad is Lucas Daniels?"I asked and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yeah,what's your point?"

"So you live on 23 Shitatke Street?"

"Yeah why?"He asked curiously.

"Just want to make sure I tell my brother the right address. Now get out of my sight because I'm a lot more forgiving and calm than he is but I'm still no where near being a level headed person. Sam is kind of protective,the last person who messed with me was Kyle Forester."I informed him and a look of confusion covered his face.

"Isn't that the kid who moved away?"He asked and I smiled.

"Yes,he did. After a short stay in the hospital."I said and he looked at the ground trying to hide his fear."My brother has a short little temper." What I said was a complete lie of course. It's true that The Forester family moved away but Sam had nothing to do with it.

"I'm gonna be late for class."He muttered quickly and I rolled my eyes.

"Sam will be by around 6 o'clock."I called after his retreating form. He stopped but a second later walked away. I smiled victoriously and turned around. Paul was shaking lightly but I looked around and noticed Embry had disappeared. Where had he gone?I also noticed the large crowd that was surrounding Paul and I."Show's over people!"I yelled dragging Paul towards a deserted classroom.

It took a while but eventually Paul calmed down enough for him to be back in public. He definitely has the worst temper out of all the pack. Embry was on my mind the entire day. Where had he gone?And I couldn't ignore all of the werewolfy symptoms he was having. It was just like what Sam had went through before he phased. I denied the mere possibility of him becoming a wolf you have to be from a certain bloodline and the council knows everyone from said bloodline. The next one should be Jacob Black not Embry. It's impossible,I would probably phase before him and girls don't phase apparently. Not that I'd want to,Sam hates it,I know he'd love to be normal and ignorant to vampires and everything else. But the council says that being a wolf is a great honour, a chance to protect our people. That sounds like a load of crap to me,it's easy to say it's a gift when you don't have to endure it.

Paul and I decided to cut this wonderful day of school short. Just quit while we're ahead Paul had said but I don't need to be convinced to skip school. He was driving us back to the house not even bothering to attempt to go the speed limit. Normally I'd be freaking out but the guys have insanely fast reflexes. I have a better chance at being struck by lightning than I do of getting into an accident with one of them driving.

Sam came out of the house with a disappointed look on his face when we pulled in the drive way. Paul groaned and I laughed at Pauls fearful expression. I quickly pushed the door open and hopped out.

"Hi Sammy."I greeted running over to him and throwing myself into his arms. It was freezing out today,don't judge me. Sam froze for a second at the random declaration of affection but eventually wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Why aren't you two in school?"He asked and I sighed as warmth radiated off of him.

"We had a bad day and decided to cut our loses."Paul explained scratching the back of his head.

"What happened?"

"There was this guy and he was really mean to me.I almost fell twice and Paul hit on me again."I chimed in and Sam shifted his eyes down to me.

"Are you alright?"He asked a protective edge in his voice making me roll my eyes.

"Can we go inside?I'm freezing my ass off."

"Language."Sam scolded and I sighed exasperatedly.

"Whatever."I mumbled and he began squeezing me tightly."Okay sorry sheesh!"I exclaimed and he let me go instantly.

"So who was this kid that messed with you?"Sam asked as we walked inside.

"It's not a big deal,just let it go."I pleaded annoyance dripping in my voice.

"I want to know."He announced like that would make a difference.

"Obviously,if you didn't why would you be pestering me about it?"

"Brianna Lillian Uley tell me who it was!"

"Don't triple name me, Samuel Joshua Uley!"I yelled outraged but Paul and him simply ignored me.

"I can just order Paul to tell me."Sam reminded and I huffed in severe annoyance.

"You're so annoying."I whined." I just don't want you to fight all of my battles for me. Besides he didn't even say anything that bad." I lied he was kind of a douche.

"He called you a little bitch."Paul decided to add and I looked at him wide eyed. Why in the world would he tell him that?

"WHAT?Tell me this guys name?"Sam demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not talking and you can't make me."I poked his chest with each word.

"Fine."Sam said surprisingly calm."Paul who was it?"He asked turning to Paul and I scowled. Damn him and his Alpha powers!

"Mark Daniels."Paul told him not even trying to resist and he was even smiling gleefully.

"You two are exhausting."I grumbled before bouncing up the stairs and going to my room."And as of now I'm giving both of you the silent treatment!"I yelled and heard two loud laughs from downstairs. I laughed mockingly before dropping my face into an annoyed scowl.

I had been in my room the rest of the day. I was worried about Embry but I'm sure he's fine. I considered telling Sam about it but decided to wait a few days and see what happens and hopefully by than the silent treatment will be over. I needed to clear my head and knew the only way to do that was to go for a walk. I grabbed my Ipod and threw on my dark blue bomber jacket before trotting downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Emily and Sam kissing near the oven,gag me. I saw Paul stuffing his face with muffins completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"You're scarring me for life."I said dramatically and the couple broke apart. Emily smiled sheepishly before going back to her muffin batter while Sam rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were giving me the silent treatment?"Sam asked stealing a muffin from the basket before Paul had the chance to devour it.

"I was but I decided that you two would be at a serious loss with out my helpful comments."I teased grabbing the muffin from Sam's hand and taking a bite out of the top."Here you go."I said sweetly handing it back to him.

"Thank you so much."Sam said sarcastically and I blew him a kiss before walking out the door. I jumped over the steps of the porch and strutted down the driveway."Where are you going?"Sam yelled and I spun around and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Walk!"I yelled back.

"Be careful!"He warned and I rolled my eyes.

"Worrywort!"I yelled back before turning around and continuing my walk. I took my IPod from my pocket and stuck my ear buds in my ears. I hit the centre button and the screen lit up,I scrolled through all the songs before finally deciding on one. Music suddenly blasted into my ears and I shut my eyes as Adele's soulful voice belted out the heartbreaking lyrics. I walked around aimlessly trying to clear my head but it didn't really work. I was about to turn around and head home when I saw a flash of grey from the forest. I stared into the trees trying to catch another glimpse but there was nothing. I pulled out my headphones and strained my ears. At first I heard nothing but eventually a distressed howl rang through the air. It sounded different than the usual ones,it was sad almost frightened. Without a thought I stuffed my IPod into my pocket and ran into the forest leaves crunching under my feet. I quickly glided through the forest weaving in and out of trees as I went. I stopped after a few minutes and looked around while trying to catch my breath. Darkness was beginning to cover the forest and the cold wind was blowing on my sweaty skin making me shiver. I huffed in annoyance and strained my ears again trying to hear the howl again.

I waited and waited but couldn't hear a thing. I angrily kicked at a nearby tree and yelled in frustration. Where did he go?I'm not sure which one it was but whoever it was I'm gonna ring their neck. I was cold and in the middle of the woods all turned around. I have no idea where I am anymore. Maybe running into the woods after a wolf howl wasn't my brightest idea.

"Sam!"I screamed out hoping whoever it was could hear me."Hello?Paul?Jared?"I screamed out but heard no reply."It's not funny!I'm cold and I swear if Sam Uley is behind this there will be hell to pay!"I continued to scream not even knowing if anyone could hear me. I knew that Sam being Sam would come looking for me before long so I wasn't going to freak out. I walked over to a big tree and sat down leaning against it and shoved my hands in my pockets trying to preserve some heat.

Suddenly I heard a snap and my head whipped in the direction of the sound. Not even a second later I heard a rustling and a bush in front of me shook.

"Hello?"I called out a little worried. I knew it was probably just one of the guys trying to scare me but it was spooky out here after dark."Sam is that you?"I asked but the bush only shook again. Suddenly the leaves on the bush began to part and a large figure slowly crept out. My eyes were darting all over the large faceless figure. The silver glow of the moon shone down on us like it knew I needed a little light to be able to see. The first thing I noticed was it was a wolf like I had first guessed,only not one I knew. This wolf's fur was dark grey and had black spots on it's nose and all over it's back. It was big,definitely not as big as Sam but he was still pretty big. My eyes scanned over the wolf again still in shock. Who was this?And why did he come find me?A terrified whine came from the wolf and my heart broke for whoever this was. It must have been extremely shocking to suddenly sprout paws and a tail. My eyes slowly trailed up to the poor things eyes,I was going to try to calm him down a little.

When my eyes connected with his I felt captivated by this wolf. It had familiar coffee coloured eyes that were wide with an emotion I couldn't quite place. I just stared deeply into his dark soulful eyes unable to look away. I felt safety and content spreading through my body as I continued to lock eyes with the big canine

His eyes were like windows and I tried to note every emotion that I could place but there were too many. Finally after a minute it landed on wonder and amazement. I blinked finally after what seemed like a million years. I smiled when the wolf took a step towards me it's eyes taking me in like he was memorizing every detail. As he stepped closer I gazed back into his familiar awe filled eyes trying to figure out why they looked so damn familiar and my jaw fell when it dawned on me.

"Embry?"

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you guys think,thanks-xxEmily.**


	4. Meeting The Pack And Craziness

**Chapter 4**

**Embry POV**

**Thanks to Dark Raven Jester,New Ends for toxxLittleMissBrownEyesxx,Vmarslovahh18,Pheonixmoo n25572,it'sthatcrazygirl123,blondieluver612, ****Bobalina72 for following.****Also to Skyblu03 and Snmuenst for doing both!****And a great thanks to my reviewers BlueRose22,Scottishgal12,Lucy Greenhill and guest reviewers. Happy Reading:)**

* * *

Running. I've always hated running but right now I couldn't stop. Fear was making me go even faster. I glanced down to make sure that they were still there,they are.

Mark Daniels is an ass. He was being a jerk to Brianna and I just couldn't take it. I felt myself shaking with this uncontrollable anger so I left to try and cool off. I'm not an angry person so it was strange that I was acting this way. But one thing is for sure,it was because of her.

Brianna Uley,she's one of the hottest girls on the reservation and every single guy I know wants to ask her out but are to afraid of her brother. She usually keeps to herself and sticks close with her brothers gang members. This year seemed just like every other but it changed when I saw her looking at me on the first day of school. She never shows any interest in anyone. So I was curious as to why she was looking at me. Jacob told me to ignore her because she's trouble. Well not her but her brother. I was going to listen to him until she ran into me,literally.

She crashed into me and we both fell to the ground. She's much prettier up close. I felt drawn to her,I always liked her but even more now for some reason. I decided to screw Jacob's warning and go for it. I was about to ask her out but than my hopes were crushed. Paul Lahote,a La Push gang member and one of Brianna's friends. When he came over he seemed like the protective boyfriend.

I thought that everything was done until Jared Cameron came up to me the next day.

"_Call,I need to talk to you!"A deep voice bellowed and I whipped around. I saw Jared running towards me with Paul not far behind._

"_Uh..okay."I said when they reached me. These two are huge and I wasn't about to refuse them,I like my limbs attached to my body._

"_What's going on with you and Brianna?"He asked and I saw Brianna staring at us fearfully from the parking lot. What's happening right now?At first I was a little scared that they were going to attack me but their demeanour seemed chill._

"_Nothing."I answered truthfully._

"_And why not?"Paul asked an amused grin on his face but I'm not sure what was so amusing._

"_I-uh..."I trailed off not sure how to answer. This is a strange conversation._

"_Go for it man,she likes you...a lot."Jared said and I realized why Brianna looked so worried. She thinks they're going to embarrass her. I smiled at the ground at the thought of her liking me._

"_I don't think so."I said not believing it._

"_She does,last night she wouldn't shut up about you."Paul said and he and Jared sniggered but I wasn't sure why._

"_Really?"I asked and they both nodded._

"_Dude,the thing about Brianna is that she likes to play it cool. It''s hard to tell if she actually likes you or if she hates your guts." Jared explained and I looked back up to see Brianna talking to Jared's girlfriend. I looked back to the two giants in front of me not sure why they're telling me this._

_"She's a complicated little thing. What you have to do i-_

"_JARED ANTHONY CAMERON!"A voice screamed cutting Paul off .Everyone in the area turned and saw Kim glaring at her boyfriend. Jared's face twisted into a look of fear before he quickly grabbed Paul and sulked away._

"_Think about it!"Paul yelled as he and Jared went inside the school. I looked back at Brianna trying to figure out what just happened when she turned away. I tried to go over to her but she took off before I had the chance. I guess I'd just have to go find her than._

That was a few days ago. Everything between us was going well since. I was walking her to class trying to work up the courage to ask her out when she bumped into someone. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground,She's not the most graceful person in the world is she? I was starting down at her and was about to lean in but something grabbed her attention. I watched as she apologized repeatedly but it didn't matter. As I said before Mark Daniels is an ass. I interfered just as he insulted her but it made me insanely angry. Thankfully Paul showed up but I couldn't stop shaking. I was going to explode and my mother always says when you're angry take time to cool off,so that's what I did. I slipped away from the conversation and went outside. I stalked off into the woods breathing deeply trying to calm myself but it didn't work. With every second that past the more angry I got. I felt a boiling rage building up in me and I couldn't stand it.

Suddenly I heard a tearing noise and searing pain burned through my body. I tried to yell but I couldn't. Finally everything stopped and a feeling of peace flowed through me. I could hear things I never thought possible. Birds chirping,leaves crunching and a steady heartbeat not that far away. How can I hear a heartbeat? I opened my eyes and the peace I once felt was turned to shock. Paws,I had paws. They were covered in grey fur. I looked around trying to look at myself and my stomach sank when I saw a wolfs body. I am a wolf?I didn't know what to do so I started to run. I'm not sure why I just did. That's what brought me here.

I was running through the woods the most intense fear coursing through me. I have no idea how long I've been out here but the sun was beginning to set so I'm guessing a while. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I had this fear in me. What am I going to do?What if I'm like this forever?How did this even happen?I felt like I was alone in the world until I heard it.

"Hello?Sam!"A light voice yelled and I focused and heard a steady heartbeat. The voice was so familiar,I need something familiar right now. I heard the voice call out again but couldn't make out what it was because I was to focused on finding whoever it was.

My heart started to pound when I saw her. Brianna,what is she doing out here?I carefully made my way behind a bush so that I wouldn't be seen. I didn't want to scare her but just seeing her made calmness flow through me. I watched as she sat against a tree,she was waiting for something but I'm not sure what or who. I went to get a better angle but the leaves on the bush shook and I saw Brianna tense.

"Hello?Sam is that you?"I heard her ask quietly fear radiating off of her. I knew I shouldn't but I felt this pull and I gave in. I slowly submerged from the shadows and into the moon light. As I figured her eyes widened when she saw me. I wanted to show her that I wasn't going to hurt her but when our eyes connected time froze.

I felt like I was floating into nothingness than a tether wrapped around me holding to the earth. It was Brianna. I felt like my word was coming full circle and this is exactly what was meant to happen. I needed to be with her and hold her,protect her, always. I knew that I'd die for her,that I'd kill for her,whatever she wants, I'll do. Whatever she needs, I'll be.

"Embry?"I heard her ask in a soft voice that made me go crazy. I quickly composed myself and than slowly nodded confused but thrilled that she knew it was me. How is she not screaming and running away from me,I was happy she wasn't, but still. Her lips formed a perfect o as she sat there stunned. I caught myself staring at her,memorizing every little detail like I was afraid I'd forget. I've always thought she was beautiful but now it was different. Now I realize how perfect she is. Her eyes,her hair,her smile, everything is just...perfect.

I was content with just looking at her but she had other plans. She pulled herself to her feet with the tree she was resting against. I took her in completely,she is amazing. Everything about her just drew me in. I sat and watched as she slowly made her way over to me.

"Hi."She whispered as she reached me. She was standing but I was still a few inches taller than her and I was sitting. I nodded in response and a small smile formed on her lips. I smiled in return,well I can't smile right now but if I were my normal self I'd be smiling. I carefully laid down directly in front of her resting my currently huge head on my paws,I have paws!I shifted my eyes up and memorized every inch of her angelic face.

She quickly sat down in front of me Indian style. I opened my eyes and looked up at her adoringly. I could feel my heart start to pound when she reached out to me. She buried her small hand in my fur and started petting my head soothingly. My eyelids fell closed at the sensation. This felt amazing. I crawled closer to her and rested my head on her lap making it easier for her. I heard a soft chuckle fall past her lips and I relished in the sound. I am officially making it my job to make sure she does that as much as possible. We stayed like this for what seemed like mere seconds but I knew it was longer than that.

"I want to take you to Sam."She whispered and my eyes shot open and lifted my head from her lap. I shook my head wildly. No one will believe her anyway but don't want her to get into trouble. This kind of thing just doesn't happen everyday."It's okay he's like you."She assured at my ears perked at that. Is that why she isn't freaking out right now?"Paul and Jared too. They can explain everything to you. It's alright,I promise."She said and I nodded hesitantly. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. I looked at her waiting for her to do something but the only thing that happened is that she frowned. I cocked my head to the side and waited for her to say something but she just stayed silent lost in thought. I wanted to know what she was thinking about so I nudged her with my nose causing a laugh to fill the air.

"Your nose is cold."She explained what she found so funny. I rolled my eyes playfully and she giggled once more."Do you know how to get to my house?Do you even know where my house is?"She asked and panic rose in me. How can I not know where she lives?I was in the middle of berating myself when she suddenly yelled."Ooh I know!"

I waited but yet again she kept her thoughts to herself. I nudged her again and she shook with laughter for the second time and happiness erased the panic I had just felt.

"Howl,it's how they signal each other."She explained and I wondered why they didn't come when I was howling before. I brushed it off and nodded before getting up. I walked a sew feet away from Brianna and threw my head back a loud howl piercing the air.

We waited and not even a minute later three howls rang through the air.

"**_Who is it?"_**A familiar voice sang mockingly inside my head. I jumped when I heard it,what the hell?

"_**Paul shut up."**_A deep authoritative voice commanded. Wait Paul?**_"What's your name?"_**

"_**Embry."**_I answered hesitantly.

"_**Sup Call?"**_ Another familiar voice said and I recognized this as Jared. So the deep one must be Sam._**"Get any flees**_** yet?"**

"_**Not now Jared."**_Sam scolded. I looked over at Brianna and wondered how long she's known about this.**_"Brianna's with you?I told her to be careful! "_**

"_**Oh Sam,we all know she doesn't listen to you."**_Paul teased and I heard a loud growl not far away.

"_**What's happening?"**_I asked finally.**_"How do you know Brianna is with me?"_**I asked confusion and protectiveness coursing through me.

"_**We'll explain when we get there."**_Sam said and I nodded but realized he couldn't see me. I just listened to the three of them bickering as they made their way to us.

Soon enough I heard some branches break and three huge wolves walked over to us. The smallest one had chocolate coloured short fur and the second largest was covered in shiny sliver fur. But my attention was on the largest out of the three. He was huge,and covered in black fur. He gave me this feeling that I was not to mess with him. He was in charge.

"Finally,jeez what took so damn long?"Brianna asked annoyance in her voice. I saw the two smaller wolves roll their eyes."Were you guys inhaling more food?How is it possible to eat that damn much?"She asked in the same tone as before as she walked up beside me staring across at the three wolves with a her hands on her hips.

"_**She's such a little sweetheart."**_Jared quipped sarcastically and I heard the other two chuckle in response.

"_**A hot little sweetheart."**_I heard Paul say and hot anger seeped into my veins.**_"The things I'd do to her."_** Before I could even think I growled angrily, flashing my teeth at him menacingly.

Everyone looked at me in confusion but Paul's eyes held anger. He began snarling but Sam shot him a stern look and him and he stopped.

"_**Kids got balls."**_Jared commented amusement in his voice.

"_**What's your problem?"**_Paul growled and I narrowed my eyes at him angrily.

"_**Don't talk about her like that!" **_I said protectiveness in my voice. I thought about how sweet and adorable she is and the thought of Paul touching her made my blood boil.

"_**Or what?"**_Paul asked stalking up to me like a predictor about to attack his prey.

"**_Or_** _**I'll rip your throat out."**_I spat back surprising myself. I've never been a violent person and now I'm threatening to tear some guys throat out.

"Back off Paul!"I heard Brianna say in a hard,cold voice. Paul's eyes flashed to her and he snapped his teeth at her causing me to lunge at him. I took him by surprise and pinned his to the ground snapping my teeth in his face like he had just done to Brianna. He was about to chuck me off so I bit into his neck and I heard a howl of pain from the wolf beneath me.

"_**Kids a natural."**_Jared commented as I got off of Paul and stood in front of Brianna protectively. I noticed fear and shock residing on her face.

"_**You okay Paul?"**_Sam asked but I didn't miss the teasing tone. I guess he wouldn't appreciate him talking about his little sister like that.

"_**You're dead."**_Paul growled and started to lunge at me when he was thrown back.

"_**No he's not. Calm down Paul."**_Sam ordered and Paul growled one last time before forcing himself to simmer down.**_"So your the Embry Bri likes?"_**He asked walking up to me and I realized just how big he actually was.

"_**She likes me?'**_I asked feeling elated. My mind went back to the moment our eyes met earlier. How she made me feel,is it possible she feels the same way I do?

"_**Holy shit,he imprinted!"**_Jared exclaimed bringing me out of memory lane**_. _**I saw Sam looking at me closely like he was evaluating me. I squirmed under his intrusive gaze.

"_**Great now I have to hear about how amazing Brianna is along with Em and Kim. This sucks."**_Paul grumbled bitterly but I was focused on the scary big ass wolf trying to kill me with his eyes.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?"A curious voice asked from behind me. My head snapped back and saw Brianna walking out from behind me and over to the black wolf with a questioning look on her face. Sam finally looked away from me but now I was the one watching him closely ready in case something happened.

"_**Damn he has it bad."**_Jared laughed and Paul quickly joined in.

"_**He didn't need imprinting to be whipped by her."**_Paul added but my eyes never left Brianna. I wondered what the hell this imprinting I apparently did, was? It can't be a good thing by the way Sam was reacting. Brianna was just looking at Sam trying to understand what he was thinking. I saw a flash of a woman,she had three long scars down her face. I saw Sam and the woman,they're kissing than it all melted away and I saw them but it looked like they were arguing about something. Her face was scar free at this point. Suddenly he just exploded like I had earlier but I heard a pain filled scream and the woman was on the ground bleeding heavily.

"_**What was that?"**_I asked after a few seconds. I noticed Paul and Jared were now silent and looking at the ground solemnly.

"_**That is why you have to be careful."**_Sam finally said and I saw him look over at me with sadness in his eyes.**_"I imprinted on Emily and than...well you saw. If that happens to Brianna...I will kill you."_**He threatened darkly and I shuttered at the thought.

"_**If I ever do that to Brianna I'll beat you to it."**_I answered honestly and Sam nodded his head seeming satisfied. Brianna must have felt the tension because she was looking around at all of us confusion on her face.

"Can one of you phase back please?I can't read your minds."Brianna blurted out impatiently and I saw the three guys roll their eyes. Sam nodded before walking deeper into the forest out of my sight.

"_**Paul,Jared?"**_Sam's voice filled my head suddenly.**_"Don't say anything stupid." _**He warned before his voice disappeared from my head. I saw Paul and Jared roll their eyes and I wondered where Sam had gone. I was answered when a very human looking Sam Uley walked back out where his wolf had just been.

"Are you alright?"He asked Brianna as he jogged back over to us.

"I'm fine,jeez. Did anyone ever tell you that you worry too damn much?"

"You did about four hours ago than you get lost in the forest in the middle of the night and ran into a wolf."Sam countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes,but nothing happened and the wolf is actually a teenage boy."She pointed out with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Sometimes I wonder what's more dangerous."Sam commented and she rolled her eyes and gave him a light shove. It's strange to see Sam so playful when barely a minute ago he was threatening to kill me.

"_**He's not scary when she's around. She has him wrapped around her little finger."**_Jared explained pulling me from my observation.

"_**How is any of this possible?How did I turn into a wolf?Why can we hear each others thoughts?And what the hell is imprinting?"**_I fired off the questions that have been bouncing around my head.

"_**Sure,wait until Sam unpases to start asking questions."**_Paul said rolling his eyes.

"_**We have a bonfire every couple weeks. There's one in a few days for Bri's birthday. The elders will explain everything than."**_Jared explained and I noticed that he seemed to be second in command.**_"We could try but they're way better at explaining everything. It's only three days."_**

"_**It's Brianna's Birthday?"**_I asked and they both sniggered.**_"What?"_**

"_**Out of everything I just said the only thing you care about is that it's her birthday?"**_Jared asked and Paul shook his head disapprovingly but I didn't care.

"_**Not the only thing. It's her sixteenth,it's a big deal for girls...I think."**_I defended glancing over at Brianna who was retelling Sam exactly what had happened.

"_**I guess,but it's her first birthday since Sam has phased. He said they usually just go to the movies and he lets her embarrass him than they go home and chill. But now we're going to be there so we'll see how it goes."**_Paul went on and I wasn't sure where this was going.**_"It's always just been Sam and Bri so this is her first birthday party."_**He finished and I looked with wide eyes over at Brianna who was talking to Sam animatedly.

"_**She's never had a birthday party**_** before?"**I asked sunned.

"_**Sam and her Mom tried when she was little but she always gets bummed out during her birthday, so usually Sam gets her out of the house."**_Jared took over explaining.

"_**Why doesn't she like her birthday?"**_I asked confused,who doesn't like their birthday?

"_**Don't know...Sam doesn't even know, she just does."**_Paul said shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Alright we're going to the house. Brianna has school tomorrow and so do you two. We have to wait for Embry to phase back until he can return."Sam announced grabbing our attention.

"Obviously,it'd be a bit weird if he showed up looking like this."Brianna cut in. Sam rolled his eyes while Paul,Jared and I chuckled at the looks she was shooting at Sam.

"Hush."Sam said turning to her and she smirked back and pretended to zip her lips."Anyway,Embry,you're going to stay in the forest but right by the house. We're having a bonfire Saturday so everything will be explained than. Lets go."Sam finished as he turned around and walked north pulling Brianna along with him.

It didn't take very long to get to Sam's house. I memorized the directions so I wouldn't forget them. I was still completely freaked out but it's a little comforting to know I'm not the only one like this. And I still have no clue what imprinting is but whatever it is I'm pretty sure like it. I had feelings for her before but they were nothing compared to how I feel now. I watched carefully as she tiredly walked into the house. Without a word Sam pulled off his shorts and phased. I was a little shocked that he got naked in front of us but whatever I guess.

"_**Okay,Jared and I are on patrol tonight. Paul go home and get some sleep."**_Sam ordered and Paul nodded before taking off,probably going to his house.**_"Embry,you try and sleep too."_**Sam said before he and Jared disappeared deeper into the thick forest leaving me alone.

I could hear Sam and Jared in my head still talking about leeches. Why they seem so passionate about some bug is beyond me.

I haven't heard Paul in a while so I'm guessing he's back to his human form now. I was currently sitting at the edge of the forest being hidden by the shadows. I was watching the small red house thinking about everything that happened today. My life had just gotten confusing and completely crazy. I was in the middle of wondering if my Mom is freaking out yet when I saw a figure appear in one of the upstairs windows. I focused and my vision zoomed in like a camera. I definitely like some of the side effects of becoming a wolf. My hearing and vision have improved immensely.

My heart started pounding when I recognized who was in he window. Brianna's warm chocolate eyes connect with mine and an unreadable expression appeared on her face. Can she see me?

"Embry?"I heard her whisper as her eyes scanned the yard for me. I sat up quickly and barked excitedly and a beautiful smile lit up her face.

"Just making sure."She said with a light chuckle."Goodnight."She continued in that soft voice that made me go crazy. I barked again and her smile grew. She waved slightly in my direction before disappearing from the window.

Yes, everything has gotten insanely confusing and completely crazy but as long as she's in my life...I don't care.

* * *

**I love hearing from you guys so please review and let me know what you thought :)**


	5. The Birthday Blues and Duke

**Chapter 5**

**Brianna POV**

**Thanks to Ezria-la and Sareeoxox for following and favouriting. Also thanks to BeckieePaula98,Palyco123, for following :) Thanks so much to Lucy Greenhill,BlueRose22,BookFreak,Beautiful Dreaming Worrier for reviewing! I'm writing this on my phone, sorry for any mistakes they'll be fixed when I get back to my computer. Happy Reading :)**

* * *

I woke up to the familiar pattering of rain drops hitting my window. I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised to find my room still covered in darkness. I quickly turned to my alarm clock and sighed when I realized it was barely 5:00am.I closed my eyes and attempted to fall back asleep but unfortunately it just wasn't happening. I huffed and kicked my blankets off in annoyance before rolling out of bed. I walked over to my window and felt myself smile when I remembered last night. I felt bad for Embry,this has to be completely overwhelming but part of me is glad. It's one less person I have to lie to. But it also means he has to lie to everyone now.

I decided to go and see what he was doing. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a cotton long sleeve shirt and threw on some light makeup before sneaking down the stairs. If Sam knew I was up he'd make me go back to bed. Thankfully I made it outside without being caught. I quietly closed the door behind me before running off the porch and into the forest.

The trees were a bright vibrant green because of the rain .It was only drizzling though so thankfully I wasn't getting soaked. I looked around and quickly saw a ball of grey fur on the ground snoring lightly. A quiet chuckle slipped past my lips at the sight. I walked over and was looking down at him wondering how long he's been sleeping when his eyes popped open. I smiled down at him but he just stared up at me.

"Good morning."I said laughter in my voice. That seemed to snap him out of it though because he quickly lifted himself off the ground. I stepped back and rested my back against a tree. I saw him nod at me than used his nose to point to the house. Disappointment and embarrassment filled me when I realized he wanted me to leave. He seemed to realize and quickly shook his head.

"What?"I asked still a bit embarrassed. He just pointed up to the sky and I understood why he wanted me to go inside."It's barely raining."I waved him off and he sighed but let it go. I saw him sit down next to an old log so I strolled over and sat next to him.

"Sup?I asked and he rolled his eyes but shrugged anyway.

I felt myself shiver when a chilly breeze blew hitting my lightly damp skin. I looked at Embry who was trying to tell me to go inside again."Nope."I replied popping the P and he just hung his head dramatically."I'll be fine and maybe if I'm sick I won't have to go to the stupid birthday thing that Emily is throwing for me."He cocked his head to the side and I had to suppress a smile at how cute he looked. He nudged my shoulder and I knew he wanted me to tell him why but couldn't when I heard abooming yell.

"BRIANNA!"I heard an alarmed Sam yell from the porch. He's such a drama queen sometimes.

"What!"I yelled knowing he could hear me. Embry looked at me with a questioning glance."5,4,3,2-"

"There you are."Sam said when he finally reached us. I smirked at Embry who looked very impressed."Why are you out here?"

"Eh...I was awake."I shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

"Wow,you lead an exiting life don't you?."He asked and I tossed a rock at his chest but he caught it before it hit him."Emily is making you breakfast,birthday girl."He said and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Why do we have to celebrate?"I whined and Sam sighed obviously not wanting to explain it again.

"It'll be fun."He said trying to sound exited but failing misrably."You might get the present you've always wanted."

"What would that be?"I asked bitterly knowing Sam couldn't get the thing I wanted most.

"I don't know I was hoping you'd give me an idea."

"So you waited until the day of the party?"

"What do you want?"

"Just nothing stupid. Maybe order Paul to humiliate himself in public or something."I suggested and Sam rolled his eyes but didn't look like he was completely throwing the idea out.

"Is this about the puppy?"He asked and I glared at him.

"You gave my dog away!"I yelled the angry and betrayal still fresh. I was barely seven when Sam traded our dog for a bike to one of his friends.

"I've said sorry a million times. I was a kid back than,just move on already."He pleaded but I just shook my head. I noticed Embry watching amusement in his eyes.

"Whatever,just go inside Emily said breakfast is almost ready."Sam spoke with defeat in his voice. I slowly looked away from Embry back to my brother who was looking at me tiredly.

"Yippee."I deadpanned before pushing myself to my feet and walking to the house.

When I got inside I was hit by the smell of something delicious. I walked into the kitchen and my jaw dropped. Emily was covered in flour as she rushed to flip a pancake. She had every breakfast food you could ever imagine. Pancakes,waffles,french toast,bacon,eggs,hash browns,muffins and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Holy shit."I muttered to myself upon seeing the vast breakfast choices.

"Language."Sam said walking in behind me.

"Let me curse on my birthday."I pleaded getting seriously annoyed but he just shook his head before walking over into the kitchen and stealing a muffin. I laughed as Emily whacked him with an oven mitt.

"What?"He asked as she glared at him.

"This is for Brianna."She informed him and he looked at her like she had lost it.

"Even if she did her best she couldn't eat half of this."

"Well you can have what she doesn't finish."She shot back before shooing him away. I smirked at him and he huffed before walking into the living room and switching on the TV.

"Hey."I said and Emily looked up startled.

"Happy birthday!"She exclaimed."Are you hungry?"

"No."I said and her face fell."That was a joke."I said when I realized she didn't get it.

"Oh,it was funny."She said before the kitchen started filling with smoke."Oh no,the brownies!"She yelled running over to the oven and pulling it open. She yanked a smoking pan out of the oven and the smoke detector went off. I was about to yell at Sam to get it but it stopped with a loud bang. I watched as Jared walked back with a broken fire alarm in his hands and an annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell did you do to it?"I asked and he smirked slightly.

"I killed it."He said passing me the broken appliance."Happy birthday."

"Thanks so much."I replied sarcastically.

"Anytime."Jared said walking into the living room sand sat down on the couch in between Sam and Paul who had barely moved.

"No don't get up,we've got it."I said and they actually listened. They clearly have no idea what sarcasm is.

After Emily and I opened all of the windows and aired the place out, we ate. I eventually allowed the guys to have some of my food after Paul promised to let me use his car when I learned to drive,sucker.

"I forgot to ask,what's your favourite cake?"Emily asked as we loaded up our plates. We always did this before we let the guys eat, if we didn't we'd starve.

"It's okay,I don't want a cake."I told her and everyone at the table turned to look at me.

"How will you make a wish on the candles if you have no cake?"She asked and I felt bitterness sprout in me.

"Wishes don't come true so what's the point?"I said pushing my plate away from me."I'm not hungry,I'll wait outside."I announced standing up. I saw Emily and Sam about to object so I high tailed it out of there.

As soon as I walked out the front door I noticed that it was pouring now. The weather is kind of reflecting how I feel t the moment. I don't understand why birthdays are such a big deal. Why do I get a cake and presents?I didn't do anything,my mother is the one who gave birth to me,celebrate her.

I looked over to where Embry was but I couldn't see him. I was about to venture over there when the door flew open.

"Lets go."Paul said as he and Jared walked out.

"Emb-"

"He's a werewolf Brianna. A little rain won't kill him."Paul continued as he dragged me to the jeep.

The drive to school was quiet. I'm sure Sam has told them that I hate my birthday so they decided to stay quiet. The drive was silent but the awkwardness was painfully loud. I knew they wanted to question me about why I hate this day but I was grateful that they didn't. Thankfully we split up when we arrived at school. Jared went to find Kim and Paul was off terrorizing someone I'm sure. I raced into the school trying to avoid getting soaked. I hope the rain holds up so that the bonfire will be cancelled.

I was quickly making my way to my locker when I saw a very pissed off Jacob Black walking over to me.

"Where's Embry?"He asked accusingly the second he reached me.

"I don't know."I lied skillfully trying to walk past him but he blocked my way out.

"Stop lying."He demanded through gritted teeth."He's been hanging out with you and now all of a sudden he has vanished. His Mom is freaking out because she doesn't know where he is. I know your brother has something to do with it."

"You don't know anything so just back off, Black."I spat back matching his anger.

"Where is he?"

"You're like a broken record. I'll tell you one last time, _I do not know_."I answered slowly hoping he would get the message.

"Just leave him alone."He ordered and I laughed humorlessly.

"And what exactly do you think I've done to him?"I asked in a scary calm voice that I get whenever I'm severely pissed off.

"You?Nothing but your brother has done something to him."Jacob clarified.

"I haven't seen Embry since yesterday at school so back the hell off!"

"Or what?Is your brother and his friends going to beat me up?"

"I don't know what your problem is, but this conversation is over. Leave me the hell alone!"I demanded trying to push past him but he just stepped in front of me again.

"Not until you tell me where Embry is?"

"My God you're annoying!"I exclaimed angrily."For the hundredth time,I don't know where he is. Now get out of my way or I will go and tell Sam."I threatened and I didn't miss the flash of fear on his face but he quickly covered it up.

"I'm not le-"

"Jacob,just let her go."Quil said as he walked up behind his friend."Even if she knows where he is she's not going to tell you now. Not after your little interrogation."

"So what we just do nothing?"He snapped at his friend.

"What are you Embry's girlfriend or something?"I asked and Jacob glared at me."No one likes a clingy girlfriend." I Said as I glared daggers back at him before stomping away. This day sucks!

The rest off school was as painfully boring as any other day. The only way it was worse is that Embry wasn't here. I missed talking to him even though we'd only been talking for a few days. My mind kept drifting back to him all day. I was wondering what he was doing and if he was okay with all of this. He seemed okay this morning but you never know.

I couldn't get him out of my head all day and it was starting to seriously annoy me. Paul and Jared tried to get my attention at lunch but I just couldn't snap out of it. My mood definitely didn't improve when I saw that it had stopped raining. Great,now I have to go to some stupid party with a bunch of strangers. This day just keeps getting better...not.

* * *

"How was school?"Sam asked when we walked into the house. I saw a secretive smile on his face and I would've questioned it but I wasn't in the mood.

"It sucked just like every other day on this miserable little piece of hell."I ranted walking over to the stairs not bothering to stop and talk."My life sucks!"

"I love the positivity!"Sam yelled as I climbed the stairs."Be ready to leave by 7:30!"

"I hate you Sam Uley!"I screamed at the top of my lungs being a bit dramatic but if I have to endure this god forsaken day I'll act however I want.

"Love you too!"He yelled back. I let out a scream of frustration before throwing myself onto my bed. I was just laying here trying not to think about anything and just be. It didn't work of course as my mind kept returning to Embry. Why am I being like this?I've had a crush on him for a while but never obsessed like this before. I don't know how long I had been laying here but a light knock on the door broke me out of my Embry coma.

"Come in."I called not bothering to move a muscle.

"Hey."I heard a soft voice speak and knew it was Emily."I was wondering if you wanted any help getting ready?"

"I'm good thanks."I mumbled into my pillow and heard her sigh.

"Do you maybe...want to talk?"She asked and I rolled my eyes. Before I even knew what was happening I heard my voice filling the room.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?I don't like you,there I said it. Sam may be pissed at me for this but who cares?I hate what you two did to Leah,she was awesome. They were supposed to get married and live happily ever after until you showed up and ruined everything!"I yelled propping myself up to glare at her. I felt bad for hurting her feelings but I'm just tired of bottling it up. I've been semi nice to her but I can't do it anymore. At least if I'm honest she won't have to keep embarrassing herself. I know I shouldn't be yelling at her. She doesn't deserve all of it,most?Yes but not all. I'm just having a sucky day and she's at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I saw Emily wipe away a tear that fell before running from my room. I'll hear about this later,that's for sure. I wish I could just sleep through this day because nothing good ever happens on it. I glanced at the clock and noticed I only had a half hour to get ready.

I walked over to my vanity and touched up my make up before trowing on a baggy old hoodie that used to belong to Sam. I laced up my converse and threw my hair up into a bun on the top of my head. The second I got downstairs I could feel the rage radiating off of Sam. He was sitting next to an upset looking Emily at the table. I noticed his knuckles were white as he gripped onto the edge of the wooded surface. I felt a little guilty but chose to ignore it.

"Can we go already?"I asked and Sam started shaking violently.

"You want to go?"He asked in a rage filled quiet voice that I've never heard before."Apologize."He ordered but I only crossed my arms over my chest and glared up at him.

"No."I answered and I saw Jared shoot me a pleading look but I ignored him.

"I told you to apologize!"He yelled angrily and I felt anger rise in me.

"I said no,I'm not one of your little wolves that you can control Sam!"I yelled back matching his volume.

"This is my house and Emily is my Fiance,now apologize!"

"Fine!"I screamed and everyone waited to hear what I was about to say."I'll apologize when you two apologize to Leah."I said and Sam narrowed his eyes.

"I imprinted,I didn't want to hurt her. I've told you that a million times."

"It doesn't matter what _you_ wanted. She still got hurt and you two walk around like your the victims because you had to hurt her. News flash you didn't have to hurt her you choose to. Now if I have to go to this stupid party than lets just go!"I screamed before storming out of the house and into the forest. I looked around for Embry but I couldn't find him so I just decided to walk through the forest to the beach.

When I arrived I saw the elders setting up for the bonfire. I looked around at their faces and realized I didn't really know any of them. The only family I have wants to rip my head off. I was so not in the mood for a party right now. I wanted to get away before anyone saw me and I was forced to make awkward chit chat. I quickly jogged further down to the other end of the beach hearing the noise of the party becoming distant.

I know I am being a huge bitch today but I just can't help it. I'm like this for every one of my birthdays,Sam should just let me be. I mean what do they all think will happen?No one would get hurt if they just left me alone on this day. Aren't they supposed to do whatever I want for my birthday?I would go back over there but I don't want to hurt anyone else today. My mood isn't going to improve so I should just wait it out.

I closed my eyes listening as the waves crash onto the shore. You could feel the moisture in the air and taste the salt from the ocean. I like coming here but I always forget how much until I'm actually here. I rolled my head on my shoulders trying to get some sort of relaxation but my attempt was cut short when I heard foot steps approaching me. I was ready to hear one of Sam's legendary lectures but was shocked at who I saw.

"Hey."I heard him say in his usual happy tone. I started in slight shock at the guy in front of me,when did this happen? Embry stood there his normal human self,kind of. He had grown at least five inches and has also really bulked up. I tore my eyes from his tight well defined torso and noticed he had cut his hair too. He now had short cropped black hair,I liked it but it was weird to see him without his long locks though. I also noticed his face has filled out a bit,and his eyes seemed to shine more than before. He's always been cute but now,he was hot!

"So unphased I see."I said finally tearing my eyes away trying to hide the blush that was residing on my cheeks. I heard him walk over and sit down on the log next to me. I took in a long deep breath and looked back at him hoping my blush was unnoticeable. .

"Nothing gets past you."He joked and a small smile tugged at my lips."Happy birthday."He said and I nodded my smile turning to a frown.

"Thanks."I mumbled and he turned so he was facing me.

"Everyone is looking for you."He said and I groaned and threw my head back in frustration. How big of a bitch do I have to be for them to leave me alone?

"What's the matter?"He asked frowning slightly.

"I just want to be alone."I said without thinking. I saw Embry's face fall before standing up.

"Oh...uh,I'll just go th-"He started but I quickly cut him off.

"No,you can stay."I assured reaching up and grabbing his hand. His eyes looked down at our hands with this unreadable expression on his face but I'm guessing he's okay with it because not even a second later the look was replaced with an elated smile.

"You sure?"He asked shifting his eyes to mine. I quickly nodded and tugged on his hand. He listened and sat back down on the log with a big goofy grin on his face,boys are so weird."Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but I'll let you ask me something else."I replied with a tiny smirk playing on my mouth. I saw Embry shake his head a small chuckle falling from his lips.

"Thanks."He chuckled rolling his eyes but his face quickly turned serious."Why do you want to be alone?Paul and Jared say you hate your birthday and I just wondered, why?"

"Well it was kind of personal and we don't really know each other that well yet."I said hoping he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Than lets get to know each other."He said and I sighed in relief."Hi,my name is Embry,my mother named me after a soap opera star. I hate pretty much all vegetables. My favourite colour is red and I slept on Spiderman sheets until I was thirteen. I could live off of Mountain Dew and Pizza for the rest of my life."He admitted and I had to bite my tongue to keep from bursting out laughing at the random confessions he was making. Suddenly Embry's face turned serious and I watched him carefully not sure what he was about to say."My Dad left me before I was born and I never want to meet him,ever." He went on and I felt sadness fill me when he spoke of his Dad."Your turn."He whispered and I felt his warm breath on my face making my heart skip a beat.

"Uh...yeah I'm not telling you anything embarrassing."I chuckled shaking my head ,he just looked at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"That's so unfair."He whined and I rolled my eyes."Please?"

"Fine."I sighed and he smiled victoriously."I'm Brianna and I wasn't named after anyone. I won't eat anything green. My favourite colour is blue and I still watch the Classic Disney movies religiously. I'm terrified of spiders and I love tacos."I said and I saw him watching me with wonder in his eyes like these are the most exiting things he's ever heard. I knew he didn't really want to tell me about his dad so I kind of had to tell him something personal too."When I was a little kid all I ever wanted for my birthday was my Dad. I wished on my birthday candles every year but he never came. I realized one birthday that he was never going to come back and that he didn't care about me, so ever since I've hated my birthday because it was a constant reminder of that."I finished and I saw Embry with an angry look on his face."What?"I asked confused.

"I just-I hate your Dad. It's his loss though."

"Thanks."I muttered looking down at my hands.

"Is that why you don't want to go over there?"He asked glancingover towards the party.

"Partly."

"The other part?"He asked looking back at me.

"Sam and I had a fight."

"What about?"

"I was kind of a bitch to Emily."I confessed throwing my arm up in the air wildly.

"I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it."

"That's the thing though,I did. I didn't want it to come out like that or hurt her feelings but everything I said is how I really feel. But I probably should apologize."

"No you shouldn't. If that's the way you feel than you shouldn't apologize for it."He told me and I shrugged but knew I had to say sorry for Sam to get over it. It was silent for a few minutes after my confession. I was lost in my daddy issues mixed with the fight I had with Sam earlier while Embry looked deep in thought.

"If you hate your birthday does that mean you hate presents?"He asked suddenly and I smiled excitedly.

"No!"I exclaimed and he looked at me surprised by my outburst."I love presents."

"Than wait here."He said suddenly jumping up from the log and running back the way he came. I was about to get up and follow him when he came running back over with a large box in his hand. The box had a big red bow on the top and was wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper.

"When did you have time to get me something?You just unphased."

"I couldn't not give you a present."He said setting the box down in front of me."Open it."He ordered and I smiled excitedly. I may not like my birthday but I still love getting presents. I quickly tore the bow off and ripped the wrapping off of the box. I heard Embry laughing at my eagerness but I just ignored him. I was staring at a brown box wondering what was inside. I showed as much restraint as possible before unfolding the flaps. I peered down into the box and froze when I saw what was inside.

"Oh my God."I whispered not sure of what to do. In the box laid the cutest puppy I've ever seen in my life. It was a golden retriever and it looked like I could hold him in one hand.

"Do you like him?"Embry asked and my head snapped up to him. He was watching me closely trying to figure out if I was shocked in a good or bad way.

"Like him?"I asked jumping up. I ran over and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His warmth hit me the second I touched him but I didn't mind it."I love him,thank you so much."I whispered as he wrapped his warm arms around me gently not used to his new strength yet.

"Good."He whispered before leaning back. I felt my feet leave the ground as I was lifted up. I felt us spin in a circle before my feet hit the ground again. A wide ecstatic smile was stretched onto my face as I looked back up at him."I already cleared it with Sam. He said since he gave your old dog away it was only fair. You just have to name hi-"

"Duke."I said instantly and he looked at me surprised.

"That was quick."He said amusement in his voice.

"I've wanted another dog since I was seven,I've had a while to come up with a name."I said as I ran back over to the box. Duke was looking up at me curiosity in his big brown eyes."He's so cute!"I yelled excitement in my voice.

"I'm glad you like him."He said and I beamed up at him.

"He's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"What about me?"He asked in mock offence.

"He's the cutest thing I've ever seen."I repeated as I reached in and pulled the little thing out of the box.

"Ouch."Embry chuckled as he watched me hug Duke to my chest tightly.

"He's so little."I marvelled.

"He's only a few days old. Harry Clearwater found them the other day. Jacob was saying how the mother had disappeared and they needed a home last time I saw him. When I heard about your old dog it was just to perfect to ignore."

"How could anyone leave him? He's so cute! Yes you are,are you my handsome little boy?"I asked him in a baby voice.

"Oh God ,what have I done?"


	6. Crazy Puppies and Lunchtime injuries

**Chapter 6**

**Brianna POV**

**Hey guys,so here is the new chapter. I was going to put in the bonfire,where Embry finds out everything about becoming a wolf and finally learning what imprinting is but I decided to just skip that part. You guys already know everything anyway and I just don't want to write this long explanation that you already know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed,followed or favourited,you all rock!**

* * *

I woke up to a loud repetitive barking in my ear. I groaned before opening my eyes to look into the exited mud coloured eyes of Duke. I've had him for almost a week now and this happens every single morning. I glanced over at my clock and saw that it was barely 6 am.

"I'm going to kill you Embry Call."I muttered while tiredly rolling out of bed. I looked down at my new puppy and saw him wagging his tail so hard his entire bottom half was shaking furiously along with it. I felt my lips curve into a smile down at the little mutt. He's still a tiny little thing but he's growing."Lets go."I said in a cutesie voice and he ran out of the room so fast that I barely saw him go. I rolled my eyes before running out of my room after him.

When I got downstairs I saw Duke jumping at the door excitedly wanting nothing more than to get outside. I stopped in my tracks and just watched him amused. One of these days he's going to pass out from exhaustion. Duke stopped and stared up at me with his chocolate brown eyes that were too big for his little face. His mouth fell open and a tiny little bark rang from his throat.

"Alright,alright."I said walking over to the kitchen and grabbing his leash. I quickly secured the collar to the short leash before opening the door and being pulled outside by an abnormally strong puppy.

This is my new ritual,be woken up by a crazy dog than be dragged through the reservation by said dog. I'm not quite sure how he's so strong already,Embry found out from Harry Clearwater that he's only a month old. I'm just going to chalk it up to enthusiasm. We were strolling along the beach when I heard someone calling my name. I stopped and looked around but didn't see anyone. I shook my head,I'm just going crazy from lack of sleep.

"Brianna!"I heard again and this time I looked up and saw Embry up on the cliff with Paul. I waved and both boys gestured for me to come up. I should get home and get ready for school but I still had an hour so I decided to go up.

"Come on baby."I cooed to Duke and he took off up to the cliffs dragging me behind him. Eventually we made it to the top and I only fell twice.

"Aw look she brought the little mutt."Paul scoffed. I was about to roll my eyes when I heard a little growl from beside me. I looked down and saw Duke glaring up at Paul flashing his teeth at him. I felt my body shake with laughter as the smallest dog I've ever seen glaring down Paul. I looked up and saw Paul with a surprised look on his face and shifted my gaze to Embry who was like me laughing."What the hell is that things problem?"

"He doesn't have a problem."I said narrowing my eyes at Paul before bending down and picking Duke up."He doesn't like you,last time I checked good taste isn't a problem."I said with a snotty tone. I saw Paul roll his eyes and Embry shoved his shoulder still laughing."You don't have a problem,do you?No you don't."I said in a high pitched voice as I cradled Duke in my arms.

"Oh jeez,you're going to turn him into a baby."Paul warned and I looked up at him.

"He is a baby. I know you think you're a dog expert since you know,you are one, but Duke is my baby. He doesn't need to be a tough vampire killing machine like you so I'll baby him all I want."I announced not only to Paul but to whatever pack member was near. Jared was saying the same thing and Sam and I were still fighting so I don't know his take on it.

"Dude,talk to the woman!"Paul pleaded Embry who finally stopped laughing.

"It's her dog,if she wants to baby him than she can."Embry replied with a shrug before walking over and scratching Duke behind the ears.

"This sucks,you're so whipped!I'm all alone,I never want to imp-"

"Are you going to jump or not!"Embry asked with a slight edge in his voice cutting Paul the hell is Paul talking about?Embry isn't whipped,we aren't even dating. Paul's just being ridiculous like always.

"Hells yeah!"Paul shouted as he did a back flip off of the cliff. I rolled my eyes when I heard a loud splash below followed by a loud cheer from Paul himself.

"Are you exited for school?"I asked as I put Duke back on the ground.

"Is anyone ever exited for school?"He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nerds."I suggested and started walking back down the cliffs at Dukes impatient tugging on the leach.

"Are you implying that I'm a nerd?"Embry asked falling into step with me.

"Maybe."I laughed and he narrowed his eyes playfully."Don't you want to jump?"I asked confused as to why he was walking with me. Hadn't he been up there to jump off?

"We cliff dive all the time. Besides I'd rather talk to you. "He answered truthfully and I smiled up at him."But I am happy to get back to normal, you know going back to school."

"Yeah because lots of kids take time off when they turn into werewolves."I teased laughter in my voice."Sorry,but I think normal is long gone."

"Well,get back to seeming normal I guess."He said as he watched me closely. He's been doing that lately,he looks at me like any minute I might just disappear.

"I'm sorry about all the rules you have to follow."I told him and he stopped walking.

"What do you mean?"He asked and I stopped and looked up at him raising a hand to my forehead trying to shield my eyes from the sun.

"You having to lie to everyone,not being able to hang out with your friends."

"It's alright,if it means that they stay safe I don't mind lying."He said and I was surprised at how matured he was being."So,did your birthday totally suck?"

"Not totally,I got Duke and found out some dirt on you."I laughed and he just feigned a frightened look.

"Oh no,who are you going to tell?"He asked as he reached down and picked Duke up. I hadn't even noticed he had stopped to take a break.

"Well the pack probably already knows and so do your friends so sadly no one."I sighed dramatically.

We ended up back at the house pretty quickly. I noticed Paul's jeep now in the drive way so he must be here already. I let Duke go when we got inside and he raced around the house to make sure nothing changed while we were gone.

"Your dog is nuts."Embry whispered when Duke started pulling the cushions off the couch. We watched as he hopped up on the couch and sprawled out on the now cushion-less sofa.

"He is not nuts,he's just unique."I defended but hung my head in defeat as Duke started howling in his sleep."Shut up."I told Embry who was about to comment. I walked into the kitchen to find Emily and Sam making out against the fridge while Paul and Jared stuffed as much food into their mouths as physically possible. I scrunched my nose at the sight of my brother with his tongue down Emily's throat. That's gross.

"Oh!"Emily said when she noticed me staring at them in disgust. Sam looked over at me indifferently before walking over to the table and loading up his plate.

"Bri-"Embry started when he saw my sad expression at Sam's attitude but I took off upstairs before he could finish. I slammed my door knowing Sam could hear it. I felt bad about what I said but I'm not about to apologize now. He's being a big baby and he's the one who needs to apologize to me. He yelled at me,he's never yelled at me before. I angrily changed into some fresh clothes and pulled my hair into a high ponytail before packing my bag up.

When I got downstairs everyone looked at me from the table except for Embry who was trying to wrestle his shoe away from a now awake Duke. I saw Sam looking at me so I just glared at him before walking out the front door. Stubbornness is a family trait and mixed with my immaturity is not a good combination. I heard a loud thud before Duke ran out after me. I looked down at his little face and I couldn't help but be 's just so cute! I crouched down and started scratching behind his ears and I chuckled as he started making a noise that was the dog equivalent to purring.

Duke suddenly jumped up and ran off into the woods. I was about to run in after him when he ran back out with a stick almost as big as him in his mouth. I rolled my eyes as he struggled to drag it over finally dropping it in font of me.

"Really?"I asked and got an exited bark in reply. I bent down and picked up the stick. I broke it in half so he could actually carry it before throwing it down the drive way. I watched as he bolted after it barking happily as he went. I've never seen such a happy dog before.

After throwing the stick over and over the guys finally came back outside. I heard Jared and Paul talking about food,do they think of nothing else?

"Lets go."Paul called out and I sighed. I waited a minute and Duke came barrelling up the drive way with two sticks in his mouth.

"Why do you have two?"I asked perplexed as the dog set both sticks down in front of me. I bent down and picked him up before jogging inside. I carried him over to his food dish giving him some breakfast and fresh water. I crouched down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head while he devoured his food. I rolled my eyes at the pint sized dog before running back outside.

"Finally!"Jared exclaimed from the back seat and I saw Embry roll his eyes in the seat next to him..

"Oh hush."I chided as I slipped into the front seat. Paul quickly pulled out of the dive way and tore off down the road.

"Bri,that dog is a freak."Jared commented and I turned in my seat and glared at him.

"He is not!"I denied getting annoyed at how everyone keeps saying Duke is crazy."He's just eccentric."

"He's a menace."Paul added from the drivers seat his eyes not leaving the road."He chewed apart my shirt."

"Who cares? You don't wear shirts anyway."I waved it off.

"He needs obedience school."

"You need obedience school. Jeez he's just a little playful."I told them and saw Paul and Jared look at me pointedly.

"The dog is fine."Embry spoke up and I beamed at him. I like him being a wolf,he seems to always be on my side.

"Fine,demonic whatever you want to call him."Jared joked and I just huffed. These two are so annoying. It didn't take long until we were parked in the school parking lot. I jumped out and saw Jared run over to where Kim was parking her car.

"Whipped."Paul muttered shaking his head at his friend."I have to go,I have a date."

"You have a date at 7:15 on a Monday morning?"I asked skeptically.

"Yeah behind the school if you know what I mean."He said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew."I said but that only made Paul smirk before running off for his date."Than there were two."I said turning to Embry who smiled down at me.

"Yeah,guess so."He replied as I skipped up to the doors."Wait up!"He yelled and I heard him chasing after me. He caught up in mere seconds thanks to his freakishly long legs. I felt two hands circle around my waist before being pulled up to a warm chest."Slow poke."He whispered into my ear giving me goosebumps.

"Nu uh you're just a cheater."I mumbled trying to calm myself down and I felt his chest shake lightly and a soft chuckle rang into my ear.

"I didn't realize we were competing."He said as he set me down with ease, like I weighed nothing.

"We were cheater."I said accusingly poking him in the chest carefully. One time I tried to punch Jared on the arm after some annoying comment and ended up breaking my hand.

"Well if we were, weren't we supposed to start at the same time?"He pointed out but I just looked up at him innocently.

"Well I gave myself a head start because of your insanely long legs."I excused before turning around and running inside.

It didn't take very long for Embry to catch up,barely three seconds actually. We quickly stopped at our lockers before making our way to class. I noticed the looks Embry was receiving. Some people just stared with there mouths hanging open and others glared at him for some reason. I felt myself become jealous as a group of girls openly ogling him.

"You alright?"He asked seeing me glaring at the large group of gawking girls.

"Yeah."I said unconvincingly but thankfully he didn't press the issue.

"Here we go."Embry muttered nervously when we reached the classroom.

"What's the matter?"I asked confused he barely noticed everyone staring at him earlier but now he's nervous?

"Jacob and Quil are in there."He reminded me and I hit the palm of my hand to my forehead. Duh,why didn't I think of that."Come one."He said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the loud classroom. Awkward doesn't even describe the feeling I got when we walked inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Embry who was now extremely nervous.

"What?"I addressed the class who all quickly went back to what they were doing. I felt Embry leading me to the back of the class before a familiar voice called his name.

"Embry,Where have you been?"Jacob said rushing over to us,Quil right behind him. I felt bad for Embry,the wolves can't be friends with anyone outside of the pack. They can talk to other people but they can't really be friends. It runs to big of risk at exposing the pack.

"Around."Embry said distantly hoping they'd back off.

"Around?"Jacob asked skeptically. Jacob raised an eyebrow when he saw our hands so I quickly let go. I didn't miss the hurt look on Embry's face when I pulled away."You're Mom is freaking out."Jacob said harshly.

"It's fine."He dismissed quickly and Jacob and Quil shared a worried look.

"Em,is everything okay?"Quil asked and I saw Embry look to the floor trying to avoid eye contact.

"I told you,everything is fine."He finally said before looking back up.

"What did you do?"Jacob asked angrily and I realized the question was directed at me.

"Nothing."I answered but Jacob didn't accept that answer. He took a huge step so he was right in front of me and I felt his eyes glaring down at me. This is all your fault! What did yo-"He started again but stopped when he was shoved back. I watched him stumble back and crash onto the floor. He looked up accusingly at Embry who was now shaking lightly.

"I told you I'm fine so just drop it."Embry said through gritted teeth."And don't you ever talk to her like that again."He said lowly a slight growl in his voice.

"Embry-"Quil started but Embry held his hand up to stop him.

"Just leave me alone. I don't have time for this, so just back off."Embry said and I saw Quil look devastated. I feel really bad but there's nothing I can do about this.

"Embry."I whispered and reached down and took his hand. He looked up at me with an intense gaze. I could have just stayed here and stared at him but class is starting soon and we need to,as Sam puts it lay low.

The rest of class went smoothly,we kept getting angry and confused looks from Embry's friends but other than that smooth. I expected the teacher to address Embry's absence but she didn't seem to care. I was glad that Jacob and Quil are only in two other classes with us. We were also lucky that we were in all but a few classes together. I don't think he'll loose it but you can never be to careful,the tiniest thing could set him off.

We were walking up to the cafeteria when we saw Jacob walking over to us again. I felt Embry tense up beside me.

"You okay?"I asked and he nodded stiffly.

"Yeah."He said right before Jake reached us."What do you want,Jacob?"He asked coldly and I was hurt flash across Jacob's face.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"The only problem is we're not friends,not anymore. So just leave me alone."His voice empty of any emotion.

"Whatever."Jacob said angrily before walking away. I felt Embry grab my hand and lead me over to the table were the guys and Kim were waiting.

"Sup Call?"Jared asked when he saw Embry's stone like demeanour.

"Nothing."He answered quickly but I knew Jared wasn't going to let it go.

"Come on,the pack is like a family. We're like Brianna's brothers,so I guess that makes you two siblings."Paul chimed in and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it Lahote."I heard Embry growl. I saw Kim tense when she hear the growl,Kim hates when the guys fight. She thinks that someone will end up hurt or dead.

"Kim this is Embry,Embry this is Kim,Jared's imprint."I cut in before Paul had a chance to reply. Luckily Kim understood my wanting for a new subject so she gladly joined in.

"It's nice to meet you,Embry."Kim greeted politely giving him a little wave.

"You too."He said with a tight smile as he was locked in a staring contest with Paul.

"Can you guys stop?"I groaned not really in the mood to mediate two testosterone filled teenage werewolves. Paul smirked at Embry knowingly right before I heard Embry release a sigh in surrender.

"Sorry."I heard him say and I smiled up gratefully at him. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks from the way he was looking at me. His usual cheerful brown eyes were darker than normal and filled with an intensity I can't explain. I quickly turned away and turned my gaze to my hands. I felt my heart begin to pound when I could still sense Embry's eyes on me.

"Do you here that Jared?"Paul asked teasingly.

"Why yes I do Paul."Jared answered and I was completely confused.

"Brianna are you okay?You're heart is racing and you look flushed."Paul enquired obviously not caring if I was all right, all he cared about at the moment was humiliating me.

"Shut up."I hissed as I angrily kicked him in the shin momentarily forgetting what would happen until my foot collided with his leg. I felt something snap instantly followed by a sharp pain shooting up my leg. A strangled yelp fought it's way out of my throat followed by a string of curses. I quickly rested my head on the table trying to hide the hot tears that were falling.

"Brianna?"I heard Embry ask worriedly and agonized. Why is agonized?"What's the matter?"he asked and I felt him rub large circles into my back trying to sooth me but it wasn't working.

"What the hell?"I heard Jared ask obviously confused.

"She kicked me."Paul answered guilt in his voice. I was about to tell him I was alright but when I shifted in my seat another agonizing pain shot up my leg and I hadn't even realized I cried out until a minute later.

"Dammit Brianna!"Jared exclaimed only to be replied to with a deep menacing growl from beside me.

"Watch it."Embry said as if that alone was a threat. Suddenly he removed his hand from my back and stood up. I was worried there was going to be another fight until I was lifted out of my chair. I was pulled up slowly and gently by two very warm hands only to be placed in two equally if not warmer arms bridal style. My injured leg swayed making me grind my teeth trying not to cry out again. Thankfully the arm that was under my legs moved lower so it was supporting the inured limb."It's gonna be alright."I heard Embry assure me as I felt us speeding through the air. I peeked my eyes open and saw we were no longer in the cafeteria but almost outside. I gazed up at Embry who looked terrified as he carefully raced out of the school.

"It hurts."I groaned pressing my face into the crook of his neck as we got outside to shield myself from the cold air.

"I know,but I'm gonna take you to the hospital okay?"He asked and I nodded not removing my face from his neck not wanting to loose the comforting warmth. I could hear his heavy yet fast footsteps hitting the pavement as he ran.

After Embry put me in the car be ran over to the drivers side of Paul's jeep and got in. I slowly reached up and buckled myself. I heard the engine roar suddenly than within the second we were pulling out of the school and barrelling down the road. I was a little worried about how fast we were going but I trusted Embry so I pushed the thought from my mind. I let my head rest against the cold window as we drove. I closed my eyes and listened as the car as it hurdled down the road and through the air. I bit down on my lip trying to hold in the cries of pain I felt I needed to let out trying not to freak Embry even more than he already was. He's acting like he's in more pain than I am,it's pretty funny actually.

Soon we pulled into Forks Hospital and Embry jumped from the car and ran to my door like maniac. He really needs to calm down,he's gonna have a heart attack,I guess it's a good thing we're at the hospital than.

"Are you okay?"He asked as I scooted to the edge of the seat hoping he'd let me get out myself. I gasped in surprise when I was effortlessly pulled from the seat and cradled to his chest.

"Yup,I'm fine."I mumbled a little peeved that he wouldn't even let me try. Embry quickly kicked the door shut and hit the lock button on the keys before running to the entrance of the hospital.

* * *

**Check out my Polyvore for Brianna's outfits and lots of other sets pertaining to this story. Link is on my profile. Review and let me know what you think :)**


	7. Hospital Visit and Overprotective Embry

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed,followed or added this story to your favorites list,you're all amazing!**

* * *

I rolled my eyes as Embry carried me into the emergency room. He's being a little overly dramatic.I mean I probably just broke my leg but he's acting like I was in a deadly car accident or something. When we reached the emergency room I was happy to see there were only a few people waiting, least we won't be waiting for hours to be seen.

"You can put me down now."I said and Embry looked a little apprehensive.

"Are you sure?I can put you down over by the chairs and tha-"

"Embry,put me down...please?"I asked cutting him off. He sighed and I knew he wasn't a fan of this idea but he did as I asked were already at the front desk so I didn't have to hop along.

"How can I help you?"An older woman with short ginger hair and light brown was definitely a pale face and she wore a name tag that read: Maureen.

"She hurt her leg really bad.I think it's broken and I thi-"

"Broken leg."I cut him off again rolling my eyes. If I let him go on we'd be here for years. He is being very chatty today.

"Alright,just take a seat and someone will be with you shortly."Maureen said a small smile playing at her lips.

"How long will we be waiting,she's in a lot of pain. Can you get her a wheel chair and maybe a pai-"

"Thank you."I said to Maureen and Embry looked over at me exasperated.

"Why do you keep cutting me off?"He asked but he didn't seem angry or annoyed just curious.

"If I don't by the time you stop talking everyone will drive hovercrafts,It'll be like The Jetsons!"I yelled gaining everyone in the rooms attention.

"It's okay Bri, just calm down."Embry assured me and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Me?You calm down buddy.I'm fine you're the crazy one here."I defended causing Embry to roll his eyes.

"So if you had to estimate,how long are we going to witing for?"Embry asked Maureen ignoring me completely.I huffed in exasperation before hopping over to one of the chairs ignoring the looks from everyone else in the room.I'm sure they think we escaped from the psych ward or something. After Embry stopped questioning the poor woman he walked over and sat down next to me."She said as long as no one comes in with a more serious injury we should be taken next."He whispered proudly and I rolled my eyes grabbing a People magazine and flipping through the pages."How is your leg?"He asked and I looked up at him.

"I think it's going to fall off."I joked but Embry's face turned panicked.

"What?"He gasped before jumping out of his seat to go over to the front desk.I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his seat.

"I was just joking."I told him and he relaxed completely.

"Oh,okay."He said relieved.

"Are you okay?You're acting a little crazy."I asked and he smiled over at me.

"I'm good,I just want to make sure you're okay."He said and I smiled back but still though he had gone crazy."I'm going to kill Paul."He growled out and I looked up a bit alarmed.

"It wasn't his fault,I kicked him.I forgot what happens when a human hits or kicks one of the pack."I explained but he didn't seem to care.

"He was taunting you."

"He's Paul,it's what he does."I defended.I knew Paul could handle himself but I didn't want them to fight at all let alone because of something as dumb as this. He opened his mouth to reply but stopped when the woman from the front desk walk over to us with a wheel chair.

"Alright we're ready for you honey."

"Is that for me or him?"I asked pointing at the chair.I wouldn't be surprised if Embry passed out,he's acting like I'm going to die.

"Haha, get in the chair." Embry ordered as he stood up and held out his hand.I was getting annoyed with his overprotectiveness so I gripped the arms of the chair and pushed myself up defiantly.I saw Embry roll his eyes before I hopped over and threw myself into the chair.

"Alright, right this way."The woman said and I felt myself being pushed along.I slouched down in the chair annoyed,I don't need a wheelchair I can hop just fine. We went down a long white hallway before walking through an archway into a large sterilized white room. There were small beds lining the walls with white curtains between every scent of bleach and death filled my senses.I hate hospitals.

The woman rolled me over to an empty bed and pulled the curtain behind curtain curved around the bed so we were completely hidden from everyone else.

"Alright here we are."She said and I saw Embry walking over to help me up so I pushed myself up and hopped over to the bed.

"Really?"He asked and I smirked up at him.

"Really."I answered and he rolled his eyes sitting down in the chair beside the bed.I saw Maureen leave taking the wheel chair with her leaving us alone.I laid back on the scratchy limp pillows scowling at the bright white...everything.

"What's the matter?"Embry asked after a long moment of silence."Are you in pain?"He asked worriedly and I shook my head at his overprotective nature.

"It hurts the same as it did at the school."I assured him really hurts but if I tell him that he might have a heart attack.

"Than what is it?"He asked and I bit my lips not sure if I wanted to share this.

"I just don't like hospitals."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"It's not a big deal."

"So tell me than."He countered and I pressed my lips together.

"My mom died in this hospital. She was staying here for the last few months of her life and I hate being just reminds me of looked like a completely different person near the end. It was like she just wasted away."I explained looking down at my hands.I felt tears stinging my eyes so I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"Hey."He said leaning forward in his chair and grabbing one of my hands rubbing circles into the back of my hand soothingly."It's okay,we won't be here very just need to treat you than we can leave."He assured.I looked up and saw his dark brown eyes looking at me with a mixture of Sympathy,concern and pain. Why is he pained?I couldn't look away from his eyes,they seemed so full of emotion.

"Okay."I whispered finally, my voice breaking.I smiled sadly before standing up and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and inhaled deeply.I was stunned,happy but stunned. I started to wonder about what was happening between us but stopped when the curtain was pulled back. A middle-aged woman with long chestnut hair and clear blue eyes step in wearing a white lab coat or whatever those things are called.

"I'm Dr. Conrad,what's going on today?"She asked and Embry stood up straight but didn't let go of my hand.

"I think it's a broken leg."I answered and she nodded before walking over to the side of the bed opposite of Embry.

"This one?"She asked pointing to my left leg.I nodded and she carefully pulled up my pant leg to get a better look.I felt the cool air hit my leg and felt goosebumps prickle over my skin. The doctor trailed her hand lightly along my leg. She suddenly stopped and pushed down looking up at my face for my reaction. I cringed bitting my lip not wanting to cry out but I squeezed Embry's looked down at me concerned and I felt his tense.

"What are you doing?"He asked with an angry edge to his voice.

"I just need to see how much pain she's a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"She asked walking to the end of the bed and taking a clipboard and started writing everything down.

"Um..five I guess."I answered but it wasn't a five. It was probably more of an eight but I'm 's no need to make a big deal about it.

"She's just doesn't want to cause a fuss and doesn't want me to freak out again. "Embry told the doctor and I scowled and let go of his hand.

"Okay,how bad is it really?"She asked and I sighed.

"Six."I answered hoping he'd drop it.

"Brianna."Embry said warningly and I huffed in annoyance.

"An eight maybe."I mumbled and the doctor tried not to smile but failed.

"Alright,I'm gonna do an X-Ray to see what's going on.I'll be right back."She said before disappearing behind the white curtain.

* * *

After getting an X-ray I was in a private waiting room. It had a high bed and three chairs pushed up against a wall and a sink near the door. Embry was sitting in one of the chairs as we waited for the doctor to come back with my X-rays.I was up on the bed counting the ceiling tiles when I heard a loud familiar voice bellow.

"BRIANNA!"He yelled and I glared over at Embry who shrunk down in his seat.

"You didn't."I said lowly hoping I was mistaken.

"They needed your guardian's name."He said as a defence but I just continued my glaring until the door burst open and a worried looking Sam walked in, surprisingly he was wearing a shirt.

"Are you okay?"He asked as he rushed over to me.

"Oh so you're talking to me now?"I asked and Embry sighed deeply.

"Stop being so difficult,are you alright?"Sam asked but I just shrugged not giving him an actual answer."Embry?"He asked turning to the younger boy.

"They did an X-ray but we haven't seen them 's why we're waiting."Embry explained just as the door open reveling Dr. Conrad with a folder in her hands.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Conrad."She said obviously curious about who Sam was.

"I'm her brother, Sam Uley."Sam introduced with a firm nod.

"Nice to meet you."She said walking over to a screen on the opened the folder and clipped two pictures to the screen than flicked a light on and the picture lit up.

"Now as you can see the leg bone is not broken. It's a broken ankle."She explained pointing to were there was a gap between my foot and my leg.

"Oh goody."I mumbled sarcastically and Embry and Sam smiled.

"So we just need to put on a cast,I'll give you a prescription for some pain killers than you come back in five weeks and it should be all healed." said as she walked over to the trash can and pulled of her latex gloves and threw them in.

"Thank you."Sam said sincerely.

"Of course,I'm going to send in ,he's an expert in casts but I'll see you in five weeks."She smiled before leaving the room leaving us. Sam walked over and sat next to Embry. We all sat in a very heavy silence,awkward would be putting it lightly.

"I'm gonna go do something."Embry muttered as he jumped up and fled the room leaving me with Sam.

"Alright."Sam said suddenly making me jump."Will you talk to me already."

"You started it."

"Look,I'm sorry I yelled at you but you crossed the line."

"Please,Leah and I used to fight like that all the time and you never yelled at me." I reminded him angrily.

"That was different."

"Why?Cause Emily is your whole life now and I don't matter anymore?"I asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"I love Emily yes, but that doesn't mean I love you any less than I used to."

"That's a lie and you know it. You said when a wolf imprints every other relationship you have becomes secondary compared to the imprint."I pointed out and he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose."We used to be best friends and now all you care about is her. You yelled at me on my birthday and froze me out because I upset her."

"Look,I'm sorry.I didn't mean to lose it like that,it's just...yes Emily is very important to me but so are you."

"Whatever you say Sam."I said dismissively.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I already told you."

"No you didn't."He said with confusion on his face.

"Yes I did,remember I told you to apologize to Leah,both of you."

"Seriously?"He asked in disbelief and I nodded my head.

"Yes,And I want to be able to see Leah if I want."I added and Sam closed his eyes.

"Look there are things you do-"

"Take it or leave it."I cut him off and he sighed deeply before standing up and walking over to me.

"Okay,we'll apologize."He told me and I looked at him skeptically.

"I'm going to ask Leah if ou did, so no lying."I said and I saw Sam frown.

"Fine."He muttered as the door opened and Embry walked back in, his arms filled with small containers of green jello.

"Seriously?"I asked as he walked over to the chair and pulled the top off and sucked the jello into his mouth.

"Itf Goowd."He said his mouth full of green swallowed quickly and held one out to me."Want one?"He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm good thanks."I said and he shrugged before opening another container and eating it quickly.

It didn't take long until Dr. Richards walked into the room. He was a round old man with pale skin and a thin layer of white hair on his head. He must of been in his sixties at pasted and wrapped up my ankle and foot in a pale blue cast. It felt weird but it didn't really hurt as much now.

"Alright,all done."He said aas he looked over the cast to make sure he was seemed satisfied enough so he let go and walked over to the sink to wash the paste off of his hands.

"Thank you."Sam said and the doctor nodded before leaving the room.I saw Embry walk over to me and held out his hand for me, this time I actually let him help me up and Sam handed me the crutches that the doctor had given me. It took me a minute to get the hang of it but after a few steps I was fine. We walked over to the elevator,I knew I was slowing them down but they didn't seem to care.

"The easy part is over now."Embry said as the elevator door slid open and I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"I asked as we entered the was empty so I leaned against the wall while sam pushed the garage button. Paul had shown up during my X-ray for his keys and took the Jeep, so Sam is our ride home.

"Now you have to deal with a concerned Emily."Embry laughed and my eyes widened.

"Oh no."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this it took so long but technology and I are not friends the past week my tablet,laptop,PC and cellphone broke so I have to use my dad's computer.I'll update as soon as possible :)**


	8. Nail Polish and Secrets

**Chapter 7**

**Ok I am so so so sorry for not updating in so long! I am trying to get five chapters ahead in each of my stories so you guys won't have to wait for updates for very long. I'm going to try to update this story every Saturday. Anyway thank you all so so much for all your guys support of the story. You are all awesome!**

* * *

The second I walked through the front door I was hit by the sent of cake. I glanced into the kitchen and saw Emily rushing over to me.

"Oh my God,are you alright?"She asked concern written over her face.

"I'm fine."I assured her but she didn't seem convinced. Emily kind of over kills when someone is hurt or sick. She becomes this psycho nurse from hell. No matter how much you assure her you're fine she won't leave you alone. There's no explanation needed on why I never fake sick.

"How is she?"She asked turning to Sam and Embry.

"She's fine-"

"She broke her ankle."Embry cut Sam off and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What did the doctor say?"She asked and I glared over at Embry but he didn't see me.

"He said that she'll have to wear a cast for five weeks."He told her and she gasped covering her mouth with her hand like he just told her it was fatal."She has to use the crutches for six weeks though."He went on and Emily grabbed my and hugged me tightly. I glanced over at Embry who looked at me worriedly but his face twisted into confusion when he saw me glaring at him.

"Don't you worry,I'm gonna take care of you."Emily promised as she let me go and ran back into the kitchen.

"Oh goody."I mumbled and Sam tried to suppress a smile.

"What did I do?"Embry asked once Sam went outside to take Jared's place in patrolling. I started to go over to the couch with a little difficulty. Suddenly two hands lifted me up. Embry was carrying me bridal style upstairs to my room.

"Really?I can walk."I said but he ignored me and took me into my room and sat me down on the bed. I was going to start telling him what horrible mistake he made earlier when he started piling the pillows behind me."Embry!"I whined but he had already finished.

"What?"He asked confused as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have a broken ankle not some terminal illness."I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"I know,I just don't want you to get hurt."He defended and I sighed.

"I know but you did the worst thing ever!"I exclaimed and his lips twitched into a smile.

"And what was that?"

"You told Emily all of that stuff."

"And?"He asked still not getting it.

"You're new around here and I'm willing to let it go,this time."

"I still don't get it."

"Remember when you said when we have to deal with Emily when we get home?"I asked and he nodded."Well when someone is injured or sick Emily gets all..."

"All what?"

"Crazy,she goes nuts." I explained moving my index finger in a circular motion beside my head.

"Aren't you being a little dramatic?"He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You'll see wolf boy."

* * *

10 different kinds of soup,tons of new pillows to rest my foot on,many different brands of ice packs and having Emily asking how I felt countless times a day has been my life for the past four days. Unfortunately today was Friday so I couldn't use school as an escape for two whole days!

Embry has definitely seen how crazy and overly-nurturing Emily could be. I was currently hiding up in my room praying that Emily was too busy to come and check on me. It wasn't even noon yet and she's already been up here six times. I grabbed my cell phone from my bedside table. I quickly punched in the phone number and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"A familiar smooth voice answered sounding a little down.

"Hey ,I need you to-."I said back and before I could say another word he wouldn't shut up.

"Are you okay?What's the matter?Do you need me to go to the store and buy more pain killers. Do you need your crutches?Did you throw them at Paul again?Did you want m-"

"Embry!"I yelled and he finally stopped.

"What?"He said sounding confused.

"What are you doing?"I asked quickly before he started talking non-stop again.

"Nothing really,it's my day off from patrol today. I was going to come over later."

"Can you come over now?"I asked and the line went deadly quiet. I strained my ears trying to hear something and I thought I heard screaming."Embry!"I yelled alarmed.

"I'm here,I'm on my way over. Do you want me to pick you anything up?"He asked breathlessly. What the hell is going on over there?

"No,I'm good."I answered quickly.

"Okay,I'll be there soon."

Barely ten minutes later Embry jumped through my window expertly. I jumped in surprise and stared at his stocky frame with wide eyes.

"Jeez,you scared the hell out of me."I said pressing my hand over my chest to feel my pounding heart.

"Sorry,I was going to use the door but Emily is downstairs and she's kind of scary right now."He explained a look of pure fear on his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"The big bad wolf is afraid of Emily?"I gasped through my laughter.

"Haha"He deadpanned as he walked over to me."Here,I know you said you didn't need anything,but I got you some stuff anyway." He dropped a grocery bag down on my lap before laying at the bottom of my bed. I didn't dare compare him to a dog but I really wanted to.

I yanked the bag open and peered inside to see what loot I had got. I rolled my eyes when I saw a bottle of Tylenol. He's been very pro about drugging me up. I smiled excitedly when I saw a few different kinds of candy bars and about three different tabloid magazines.

"Thanks."I said looking up and I noticed he was watching me closely."What?"I asked and he shook his head."Is there something on my face?"I asked worriedly trying to see into my vanity mirror without having to get up.

"No,your face is perfect."He said and I felt my cheeks flush instantly."I heard girls like those."He said nodding to the tabloids in my hand.

"Oh,yeah thanks."I said again finally composing myself. I picked up one with Taylor Swift and whoever her supposed boyfriend this week was. They really need to lay off of her. I leaned back against my bed frame and flipped the magazine open. I rolled my eyes when I heard Embry starting to devour my chocolate bars. He lasted longer than I thought he would.

We sat in silence for a while. Embry had ate all the chocolate bars long ago and was now fast asleep at the bottom of my bed with Duke snoozing on his chest. It looked so cute! Fist of all Embry alone is cute but he's even more so when he's sleeping than add him cuddling with a puppy and oh boy!

I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture capturing the moment,it could be good black mail material later. I set my phone down on the bed side table and saw a bottle of nail polish that Emily had bought me for my birthday. See got me a big makeup/Nail/Bath kit. I now had over fifty different nail polishes and I hadn't used any yet. This by far was my favourite colour. It was a light purple,it was a really pretty lavender. It also had some silver glitter in it but it wasn't overpowering. I wanted to use it but I wasn't sure how it'd look like when it was painted on my nails.

I reached over and picked the bottle up and inspected it closer. It seemed light but sometimes they can paint on darker than they look. I was really overthinking this. It's just nail polish,I can easily remove it.

I scanned the room and saw the bottle of nail polish remover on my desk. I did what any semi-lazy,crippled person would do. I manoeuvred around in the bed trying to get to the right angle and tested it out on Embry. If it looks good than I'll know and It'll be funny when he sees it. I gently took his hand and laid it flat on the bed before twisting the bottle open. I painted an even coat on each nail and was pleased with the colour. I just prayed Embry didn't wake up and ruin my work yet.

I was almost done and thankfully Embry hadn't woken yet. I could feel eyes on me and I looked up to see Duke watching me, curiosity in his big brown eyes.I held my index finger to my lips telling him to stay quiet.

I've been trying to train him and this one he seems to get easily. He laid down completely on Embry's chest and rested his head on his paws and watched carefully.

"DINNER!"Emily suddenly yelled from downstairs and Embry jolted awake making the nail polish brush up his hand all the way to his wrist. He suddenly looked down confused and his eyes widened slightly when he saw his nails painted a pretty lavender colour. His eyes snapped over to me and I smiled innocently over at him.

"Hello."I said casually and he looked back down at his hand to make sure he hadn't imagined it.

"What is this?"He asked groggily holding up his hand.

"It's nail polish."I informed him rolling my eyes. He was raised by a woman he must know what it is.

"Why is it on me?"He asked confused. I saw Duke jump back up on the went flying when Embry woke up.

"I wanted to use it but the remover is all the way over there."I sighed dramatically pointing to the nearby desk.

"Uh huh."He said clearly unconvinced.

"Fine,you fell asleep and I was bored."I shrugged and Embry rolled his eyes.

"It's dangerous to sleep around you."He muttered and a soft giggle fell from my lips. He looked over at me a happy smile on his face."Here."He offered his other hand and I looked at him surprised but I took it anyway.

I wasn't expecting him to let me do the other hand but Embry can be hard to predict sometimes. I pressed my lips together in concentration as I painted his nails. I could feel his eyes on me and it was making me nervous.

"All...done."I announced with the last stroke. I inspected my work closely and was satisfied enough.

"Huh...so girls find this stuff fun?"He asked skeptically and I rolled my eyes.

"Yup."I answered popping the P as I put away the nail polish.

"Girls are weird."He muttered looking down at his purple nails.

"I'm not weird."I exclaimed laughter in my voice.

"I hate to break it to you b-"He started but stopped when I smacked him in the face with a pillow.

"Oops."I said innocently and Embry shook his head at me.

"DINNER YOU GUYS!"Sam yelled this time.

Embry smiled excitedly and jumped up off the bed. He was almost at the door before he remembered about me. He quickly tossed me over his shoulder careful not to hit my broken ankle.

"EMBRY!"I yelled laughter betraying the anger in my voice. I balled my fists up and started gently banging on his back careful not to injure myself. I felt him running down the stairs and saw the stairs getting further away when he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Brianna."Paul greeted kneeling down so I could see his smirking face.

"Put me down!"I yelled pushing Paul back so he fell onto the floor. Thankfully Embry put me down this time, right beside the table. I could feel my face beat red from all of the blood rushing to my head. I glared at him playfully before slipping into my seat.

We were almost done with dinner and I was suffering through Paul and Jared being their usual annoying selves. They were teasing me about my first boyfriend Matt Greenfield from kindergarten.

"What was that boy's name again?" Paul asked tapping his fingers against his chin deep in thought. I was worried he was going to hurt himself, he doesn't think very often.

"You two didn't even know me than."

"Matt something."Jared answered ignoring me completely. I really hate the wolf mind reading or whatever the hell it was. If I tell one of them something the rest will know within the hour. It's the same for memories,Sam has lots of embarrassing memories from my childhood and if something reminds him of one of them the whole pack knows. It's a huge pain in the ass!

"Yes that's it. Brianna's first boyfriend. Kindergarten yes?I believe he broke up with you when you threw up on him." Paul told the first part of the humiliating story. I know the guys probably all know it already but sill.

"Yeah,than there-"Jared went on about the more humiliating part but my guardian angle saved the day.

"Leave her alone."Embry growled and everyone looked at him surprised.

"He's right,enough teasing for one day."Emily added quickly. I felt Embry's eyes on me but I tried not to look at him. I wasn't the only one who noticed because Paul groaned exaggeratedly.

"Just tell her already!"Paul blurted out suddenly and confusion flooded my head.

"Paul!"Sam scolded but he just rolled his eyes.

I was about to ask what the hell they were talking about when a terrified howl pierced through the air. Everyone at the table froze,someone else phased! I glanced over at Sam along with the rest of the table waiting for him to tell us what to do. He just leaned back in his seat and waited to hear it again.

Another loud howl sounded through the night air and Sam jumped up. Jared,Paul and Embry follow his lead quickly.

"Wait."I said and they all looked at me."Tell me what?"I asked and Embry glared over at Paul.

"We have to go."Sam said in his authoritative voice before dashing out of the house Jared and Paul following behind him.

"Embry!"I whined in annoyance and it looked like this was painful for him.

"I'll tell you when I get back."He said and I sighed slightly disappointed. I didn't know what he was keeping from me but if it has something to do with me I want to know.

"EMBRY!"Sam yelled from the back yard.

"I promise."He said sending me an apologetic look before running out of the house. I heard a loud ripping sound followed by four loud howls. I don't know what this secret is but I plan on finding out if it's the last thing I do!

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Anger and Confessions

**Chapter 9**

**This chapter is shorter but a lot happens. Thanks so much to everyone who has read or reviewed, followed or favourited this story!**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch staring out the window waiting for Embry to get back. Droplets of after were messily flowing down the glass of the window. Emily had gone to bed after nearly two hours of trying to coax me into doing the same but I wasn't budging. I pulled the quilt off the back of the couch and wrapped it around my body for warmth. It wasn't cold in here but it was getting there. The once roaring fire was now dim embers.

My eye lids were getting heaver and heaver and I could feel myself slowly drifting into unconsciousness. I was almost asleep when the back door flew open and three wolves piled into the house. I scanned them and anger flooded me when I noticed Embry wasn't there.

"What are you doing up?"Sam asked when he saw me on the couch. He walked over and flicked the light switch on.

"I was waiting for Embry."I said angrily and the three guys cringed at my tone.

"Ooh is he in for a treat when he gets back here."Paul joked and I chucked a pillow at his but being a werewolf he caught it easily.

"What isn't he telling me?"I asked. I don't know why I'm so angry. I really hate secrets. My entire life is a secret. No one knows what I do and I am forced to keep their secret. I don't mind but it get lonely sometimes. When Embry phased I had someone to talk to but now I find out he's been lying to me. By the way the guys are being so tight lipped makes me think it's a huge secret.

"He'll tell you when he gets back."Sam said but that didn't make me feel any better.

"Well...where is he than?"I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Jacob Black phased and he's talking to him right now."Sam said and I sighed. I know Embry missed his friends but I feel like he betrayed me in a weird way. I never lied to him but he's been keeping things from me. I was also scared. I was scared that now that he could speak to Jacob he wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. We're friends but was it only because he wasn't allowed to see his other friends? I felt numbing fear consume me when I thought that. Embry and I have only been friends for a little while but I've grown extremely attached and if that is true I'll be devastated."You okay?"Sam asked concerned and wiped away a tear I hadn't even realized had fallen with his thumb.

"I just want to go to bed."I said quietly confused as to why I am acting so crazy. Sam nodded before picking me up bridal styled and carrying me up to bed. He kicked my door open and set me down on my bed before switching on my bedside lamp. I threw the tabloids Embry had gotten me across the room along with the bottle of nail polish. I was being completely insane. I know he is with his friend but I need to know what he isn't telling me and now it feels like he's avoiding me. This isn't me,I don't act like this. I never have and I don't know why I am acting this way now. He hasn't even done anything and I'm being all crazy.

"Get some sleep okay?"Sam said passing me some PJ's from my dresser. I nodded and he smiled tightly before leaving the room closing the door behind him. I decided to follow his advice and end this confusing day. I snuggled down into my bed before turning out the lights. I felt my bed dip down slightly before a ball of fur burrowed into my side. I smiled slightly when I felt Duke lick my hand. I love dogs. It's like they can sense when you are upset. I pushed all thoughts about the boy who gave me my dog and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

After a long restless night I woke up feeling a little better than last night. I had been nuts last night but I was still a little hurt that Embry had been lying to me. I was still worried that Embry wouldn't want to hang out anymore but decided that if that was true it'd be his loss. I don't need him to be happy,I may sound like a Pussycat Doll song but who cares?As if I needed some inspiration I grabbed my Ipod and turned on some Pussycat Dolls music. They may be singing strippers but their songs are catchy.

I almost halfway down the stairs when I felt someone grab me and carry me down. I glared up at Sam who looked a little taken a back by my glaring.

"I don't need a mans help,I can take care of myself. I am a strong woman who is independent dammit!"I yelled and he looked at me shocked.

"Okay?"He said unsure and I nodded proudly before walking away.

"Oh God she's in her feminist mood."Paul groaned loudly.

"I'm just glad she isn't moping around because Embry isn't here."Jared added and I froze. He isn't back yet?I felt myself becoming annoyed again but I quickly jumped back into my I don't need a man attitude.'

"I don't need Embry to be happy. I am going to the beach today."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."Sam said from behind me but I just ignored him and made my way over to the door.

"I wasn't asking your permission."I said confidently and everyone's jaw dropped. No one ever speaks to Sam like that. I rolled my eyes before leaving the house.

I had been walking for half an hour and was beginning to get frustrated. These crutches are really slowing me down. I froze when I heard a rustling in the woods beside me. I was using the trail through the woods,it's shorter. I looked over where the noise had come from.

"Hello?"I asked but got no response. It was probably just Sam trying to scare me as pay back for earlier.

Just as I turned to start walking someone jumped out from the woods yelling and landed in front of me. I saw Embry smiling at me and I couldn't stop myself from glaring at him. His face twisted into a frown and looked at me confused.

"Hey."He said cautiously but I ignored him and went around him."Where are you going?"He asked following me.

"Away from you,unless you actually want to stop lying to me."I said and he stopped. I kept going but he grabbed my arm making me stop.

"What are you talking about?"He asked puzzled.

"You were supposed to tell me what you were keeping from me remember?"I asked and realization washed over his face.

"I forgot,I'm sorry."He said and I shrugged.

"It's fine."I said as I began to walk towards the beach.

"You say it's fine but I'm getting the feeling it's not. Are you mad at me?"He asked running in front of me. I stopped and glared at him before walking around him angrily.

"If you keep getting in my way I will be."I said as I worked on getting away quickly.

"Will you stop for a second?"he asked jogging to catch up with me.

"No."I said stubbornly and he sighed. I gasped when he put two hands on my waist and pulled my against his chest. I was about to hit him with one of my crutches when he grabbed them and tossed them onto the ground out of reach.

"Talk to me."He said and I refused to look him in the eye."Why are you so mad at me?"He asked but I shook my head telling him I wasn't about to talk to him."Brianna please."He pleaded and I felt my resolve slipping.

"I don't know."I answered truthfully. It's like ever since he's phased I can't control how I feel or what I do anymore."I just am."

"Okay,can we go talk somewhere than?"He asked and I took a moment to consider it until I eventually agreed. What else am I going to do?The dude is huge if he wants to talk to me I'm not going to be able to stop him.

He nodded before bending down and picking up the crutches. I took them gladly and we began walking to the beach.

"So care to tell me why you are so mad at me?"He asked again and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I feel like you're hiding something from me and when you didn't come back last night,it felt like you were avoiding me."I explained and I heard him sigh.

"I wasn't avoiding you. Jacob was freaking out and with everything that happened I must have forgot."

"I know,how is Jacob?"I asked as I saw the beach up ahead.

"Freaked out,but he's getting better. He feels bad about the way he treated you at school."Embry said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine,I'll live without his approval."I said and Embry chuckled lightly.

"I'll relay the message."He quipped and I tried to suppress a smile. We were quiet after that and all my focus went to walking. I was relieved when we reached the beach,my feet are killing me. Embry led me over to a nearby log. Sand is even harder to walk on with crutches than I thought it would be.

"Thanks."I murmured when Embry helped me onto the log.

"So...tell me what you're feeling."He said and I knew he was just stalling. Whatever he was going to tell me was big.

"I feel...scared."I admitted and he looked over at me confused.

"Why?"He asked concerned as he shifted in his seat so he was facing me.

"Now that Jacob is a wolf,you can talk to him now...you don't have to be my friend anymore."I admitted what had been wracking my brain since yesterday. I'm pretty sure that is why I've been acting all crazy.

"Whoa,why wouldn't we be friends anymore?"He asked and he got off the log and kneeled in front of me. He cupped my jaw and forced me to look at him.

"We weren't friends before you were a wolf."I reminded him like it was some huge point. It actually sounds pretty stupid when I say it out loud.

"We're friends now and trust me,no one will ever change that."He said and he sounded so confident.

"Really?"I asked and he smiled.

"I swear."He said seriously and I nodded. I felt him rub along my cheek with his thumb and butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"Can you tell me what you're keeping from me now?"I asked and he snapped out of looking at me. He looked at his feet before nodding.

"Okay."He said nervously and let go of me and sat back down on the log."I uh...I Im-like you."He said and I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Huh?"I asked. What was he going to say before?

"I like you...a lot."He confessed and I felt my heart start to pound."I have for a while,and I uh..."He trailed off not sure of what to say.

"You do?"I whispered but I knew he heard me.

"Of course I do."He laughed lightly."I'm pretty sure all the guys in our grade do."He said and I looked at him shocked.

"No they don't."I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes they do,have you looked in a mirror?"He asked and my cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Whatever."I muttered shyly and he laughed.

"But I'd rather not talk about all of your potential suitors."

"Suitors?What century are you from?"I asked and he laughed.

"We're getting off track here,the point is I like you."He said as he moved closer to me. I could feel heat radiating off of him as he got closer. I relished in the warmth as he moved closer. His hand reached over and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear before trailing his hand down my face to cup my jaw. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest."A lot."He whispered and I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. I was about to die of anticipation as I waited for him to kiss me. Finally after what felt like years he leaned in. Instinctively my eyes slid shut waiting for the kiss.

My heart skipped a beat when I felt his lips brush against mine. I saw fireworks and my stomach was doing back flips. I was thoroughly enjoying the kiss until a familiar face popped into my head. Leah.

I quickly pulled away and pushed him away. He looked at me shocked and hurt but backed away. I felt bad for hurting him but I can't do it.

"What's the matter?"He asked concerned.

"I can't do this."I said and he looked completely devastated."I'm sorry."I said and I felt tears sting my eyes. I pushed myself up and grabbed my crutches which were laying next to a nearby tree. I had to get away from his heart broken expression. It was killing me to see him like that. I felt a pang in my heart at the thought of him. I just pushed him from my mind as I rushed back to the house. I can't think about him,I just can't.

The second I got home I rushed upstairs, well as fast as a cripple can rush. Everyone tried to ask me what was wrong but I couldn't answer, I just kept on going upstairs. When I finally reached my room I closed the door and hopped over to my bed before crashing down onto the soft surface.

I buried my face into my pillows trying to muffle the sounds. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Hot tears poured from my eyes soaking the pillows.

I feel like the worst person in the whole world. I had wanted him to like me for years and now he finally had and I rejected him. I had to do it though. Leah popped into my head and I realized if I went through with the kiss I'd be just like her. One day Embry would imprint and I'd be heart broken and all alone. I can't let that happen to me. It broke Leah,she's not the same person she used to be and I don't want to change like that. One day he'll imprint and I will be nothing but a memory. I don't want that, and I won't allow it either. If anyone is going to dictate who I am it's me, not him. I have to let him go.

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Elliot and Imprinting

**Chapter 10**

**I edited the ending of the last chapter. Nothing really changed,I just added another paragraph but if you want,go check it out.**

* * *

It has been weeks since that day with Embry at the beach. It hasn't been easy seeing as he's always at my house but I've survived. Everyday I wake up feeling miserable and no matter what I do it doesn't go away. Sam and Emily have tried to talk to me about it but I just flat out refuse. I don't see how talking about it will change what happened.

I had another restless night, I haven't been able to sleep lately either. It's like my mind won't shut off. Whenever I close my eyes I go back to that day at the beach and I have to re-watch it over and over again. The worst part by far is having to see Embry everyday. He always looks so depressed. It's like I ruined his life or something. Jacob tries to cheer him up but nothing works. I feel terrible but this is better in the long run, I think.

I stood in front of my full length mirror evaluating myself. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying I seem to do lately. Before all of this I usually couldn't be found without a smile or at least a smirk but now my lips were in a frown. My skin has lost it's glow and my hair is now dull and lifeless,like how I felt. I feel like my body has been sucked of all energy and emotion,I was just numb with misery. I feel like an idiot for getting so bent out of shape for a boy but I just can't help it. If I'd known a month ago I'd be acting this way over a boy I'd kick my own ass.

I forced a smile onto my face but it fell when I saw how out of place it looked. I zipped up my sweater and pulled my hair into a ponytail before leaving my safe haven of a room.

I took a deep breath before walking downstairs. When I entered the kitchen everyone stared at me not sure what to do. I had locked myself away in my room as much as possible. The only one who saw me was Emily when she brought me some food but I usually don't eat it. I had Duke for company but every time I look at him I was reminded of Embry. I shifted uncomfortably and everyone got the message and looked away,well almost everyone.

My eyes immediately found Embry's. My heart broke when I saw his usual happy-go-lucky eyes were now filled with agony. I tore my eyes away not allowing myself to look too long. I could still feel his eyes on me though like always. I always felt his eyes on me,he just watches me but he hasn't tried to talk to me since that day.

"Brianna."Emily said slightly shocked as she walked over to the table with two plates piled high with french toast."You must be starving."She said and everyone turned to watch me again.

"No thanks."I muttered uncomfortably. Everyone's stares were making me nervous.

"Brianna,you haven't eaten in days,sit down."Sam ordered sounding extremely frustrated.

"I'm not hungry."I said shakily before rushing out of the house. I ran into the forest seeking solitude. I was more than glad to have my ankle cast off. I got it off last week and it felt like nothing ever happened. I walked and walked through the deep green forest. I'm not sure where I was going but I just knew I had to go somewhere. Everyday I wake up feeling horrible and it's too hard. I needed some time to think,everywhere I go Embry is there. Home,school,First Beach he always finds me.

I was in the middle of a clearing. I passed the treaty line but the pack would have known if there had been any vampires in the area so what's the harm? I could still see the treaty line from here so I think I'm okay. I threw my head back and looked up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to set,I guess I had been out for a while.

"It was a beautiful day,wasn't it?"A smooth voice asked startling me a little. The voice didn't sound familiar so I looked over cautiously. When I saw who or what was standing there crippling fear consumed my body.

There was a man in his early thirties leaning against a tall tree. He had silky brown hair that was brushed back out of his face. His features were chiseled and had dimples on his cheeks. He was handsome. He had a slender frame but looked like he was made of stone. His eyes were bright scarlet and he was watching me like a predator watched its prey.

Every cell in my body was screaming at me to run for my life. My fear was replaced by adrenalin as I bolted through the trees towards the treaty line. Before I could even get out of the clearing I felt a pair of freezing hands yank me back and shove me roughly against a tree. Pain shot through my body but I refused to cry out.

"You know what I am?"He asked in a thick southern accent.

"Let me go."I said trying to wiggle out of his grip. He seemed to find my attempt amusing.

"I don't think so, Sweetheart."He said with a chuckle in his voice."Now answer the question."

"You're a vampire."I answered not seeing the point in lying. He was going to kill me either way.

"How do you know that?"He asked but I refused to speak. If I tell him he might go and try to hurt the pack."Answer."He demanded smashing me into the tree roughly but I didn't answer.

"No."I said defiantly,he didn't seem to like that. His face showed an intense anger I have never witnessed before.

"What is your name?"He asked his hand wrapping around my neck and squeezing warningly. I was silent for a moment before finally speaking.

"Screw you,jackass."I spat angrily. He narrowed his eyes and began to squeeze my neck. My airway was being shut off and panic was beginning to run through me replacing my former adrenalin. Pain shot through me but I forced myself to stay quiet.

"Let's start over,my name is Elliot."He said loosening his grip on my neck.

"Screw you,Elliot."I gasped out and his face twisted into an expression of rage. I don't know where this attitude is coming from but if he's going to kill me I'm not going to play his twisted little game.

Surprisingly he let me go and I fell to the ground. I pushed myself up with the support of the tree. He was standing a few steps away from me his rage gone, his face now looked completely normal. This guy has major mood swings.

"I'm going to enjoy this."He said an exited smile playing on his lips."If you were nice I would have made it quick,but I don't think you've earned that."He said watching me closely. At that moment everything came crashing down on me. I am never going to see Sam or any of the pack again. I am never going to see Embry again. At that thought I felt grief flow through me.

He had been watching me for a few minutes and I felt like I was going to burst. If he's going to kill me just do it already. I don't want to die but I know I have no chance against him.

"I can hear your heart pounding."He stated and I glared at him."Nervous are we?"He said as he was stalking closer to me with a sadistic smile on his pale face. I could feel my heart pounding harder with every step he took. I stared up at him frozen in fear,even if I tried to fight back I'd be no use. He's a vampire and I'm a human,I knew how this was going to turn out. I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek as he finally reached me.

"Such a pretty girl shouldn't be crying."He drawled out in his southern accent. He took a loose strand of my hair and twirled it around his fingers. I didn't bother replying,I knew that nothing I said would make a difference. He was going to kill me,there was nothing I could do about it. I'm not a quitter but what can I do here? If I scream there is a slim chance one of the guys are even out right now to hear it. Elliot smiled down at me before taking a small step back and staring me dead in the eyes."This might hurt a little."He warned an exited smile playing on his thin lips. He looked like a predator as he watched me closely. He wanted me to beg for my life to cry but I wouldn't. I'm not going to give him what he wants. His face fell slightly when he came to that conclusion but he still looked positively gleeful. He took a final step closer about to sink his teeth into me when a grey blur tackled him to the ground. I watched confused until recognized the grey blur.

"Embry?"I whispered when Elliot threw him off. They were circling each other, every few seconds Embry would snap his teeth and growl menacingly. It was like time stood still, but time started ticking at full speed when Embry lunged at Elliot.

Embry pinned him to the ground and quickly took a deep bite into Elliot's neck. The vampire yelled out in pain before flipping them over. My heart froze when he punched Embry in the stomach,I swear I heard bones break. Fear coursed through me but thankfully Embry got the upper hand and chucked him off. Embry leaped onto the man attacking him with all he had. Snarls and growls filled the air. I saw Embry sink his teeth into the guys neck again and Elliot screamed out in agony. I clamped my eyes shut not wanting to see what was going to happen next. I heard ripping and tearing sounds followed by vicious snarls. After a minute everything went completely silent. I had to see what happened. I took a deep breath before cautiously looking around. I gasped when I saw pieces of Elliot in a pile on the ground. Embry tossed an arm into the pile before disappearing behind a large tree.

A few seconds later a very human Embry came running out from the tree in nothing but a pair of denim cut offs. He raced over to me utter fear on his face. He grasped my shoulders and leaned down to my level.

"Are you okay?"Embry asked but I was too shocked to speak. How did he know I was here?How did he know I was in trouble?"Brianna! Are you okay?"He shouted taking my head in his hands. His eyes searched my face for any traces of pain but he found none.

"I'm fine."I whispered shakily and he rested his forehead against mine in relief.

"Wait here for a minute."He ordered and walked away when I nodded. I watched as he unzipped his pocket and took out a lighter. He grabbed some nearby brush and threw it onto the pile of Elliot. He carefully lit the brush on fire and soon Elliot's body was burning too.

Embry walked back over to me looking unsure of what to do to comfort me. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his warm chest. I heard him sigh before hugging me back. He was acting weird. He was hugging me but it was like he as holding back from what he wanted to do.

"Are you okay?"I mumbled against his skin worry in my voice.

"I'm fine."He whispered and I pulled away to make sure he was telling the truth. I was relieved to see him looking normal."What were you doing in the woods?"He asked and I looked down at the ground.

"I needed to get away." I explained realizing how dumb that sounded now.

"You can't just run off,you were almost killed!"He shouted angrily.

"You're mad?"I asked and he sighed deeply before looking me in the eyes.

"No,I was scared."He admitted finally.

"I'd be scared too, if I was battling a vampire."

"No, I was scared of loosing you. Never do that to me again."He said enveloping my small hand with his.

"You were?" I asked feeling bad. He nodded as he intertwined our fingers."I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad I was here."He said like glad wasn't a big enough word to describe how he felt.

"Why were you here?"I asked confused. When I left he was still inside.

"I needed to get away too."He said leaning closer to me. Hurt filled his eyes when I stepped away from him. I wanted to be with him so bad but I just couldn't.

"Brianna!" I heard a deep voice yell. I turned and saw Sam standing there fear written all over his face."What happened?"Sam asked running over to us."Are you alright?"He asked looking me over.

"I'm fine, the leach didn't touch me."I assured Sam hoping to relieve any fear he had. I looked over and saw Embry sadly watching the vampire pile burn."How did you know about the vampire?"I asked confused.

"Paul caught the sent when we were cliff diving."He explained simply."Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah,Embry saved me."I said looking over at him regretfully. I hate that I made him look so sad.

"Good job."Sam said walking over to Embry clapping him on the back."Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."He said not taking his eyes off the fire.

"Paul and Jared are following the sent to make sure he was alone. I'm going to join them,take Brianna home and wait there."Sam ordered and Embry nodded. Sam walked back over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, pressing a kiss into my hair."You are never going into the woods alone again. I don't know what I would do without you."He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Sammy." I said and he hugged me for a few more seconds before letting go.

"I'll take care of the fire,just get her home."Sam ordered authoritatively.

"Lets go."Embry muttered walking over to us. Sam looked between us before rolling his eyes. He whispered something to Embry who just nodded in agreement.

The walk home had been silent. Neither of us knew what to say and it was killing me. Before all of this happened things between us had been so natural,nothing was awkward but now everything was so messed up. Thankfully we reached the house soon and that would put an end to the painful awkwardness.

I was still in shock from everything that happened today. I'm never going into the woods alone again,ever! I had taken a quick shower and was up in my room getting changed into my PJ's. It had been a long day but I doubt I'd get any sleep tonight. I haven't slept well in weeks. And it was starting to wear on me. And with everything that happened today I need sleep more than ever. I was still trembling at the memory of Elliot. I felt numb,like I was frozen but at the same time I felt fear.

"What's wrong with me?"I asked myself as I sat down on my bed.

"Nothing,you're perfect."Embry said as he walked into my room.

"Hey."I mumbled feeling my cheeks flush.

"Are you okay?"He asked awkwardly as he leaned against my dresser.

"Yeah."I lied but I knew if I said anything else it would just make things worse."Just tired."

"Right,well get some sleep. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He said headed for the door. All I know is I didn't want to be alone. Every fibre of my being told me to stop him. I need him.

"Embry?"I whispered and he stopped. He turned and looked at me confused.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me?"I asked still shaken up from earlier.

"You want me to?"He asked stunned and I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked feeling the same confusion as he did.

"You've been avoiding me for weeks."He reminded and I looked down at my hands guiltily.

"It's easier that way."I said softly. I wasn't sure if it was a lie or not because It definitely wasn't easy.

"What do you mean?"He asked walking over and crouching beside my bed.

"I don't want to be the next Leah Clearwater."I said as I looked back up and met his eyes. He was so close right now and all I want to do is reach out and touch him but I can't.

"I'm not following."He said his eyebrows knitting together making him look utterly adorable.

"If you ever imprinted on someone,I'd be heart broken an-" I started but was cut off.

"I'm such an idiot."He hissed burring his face in his hands.

"What are you talking about?"I asked pulling his hands away from his face. He looked up at me regret in his eyes but at the same time his eyes held relief. He actually looked like the old Embry again.

"I have imprinted."He said and my heart sank. I felt pain run through my veins. The room was silent,I didn't know what to say.

"Really?"I asked trying not to sound as agonized as I felt."On who?"

"You." He said an adoring smile on his face. I looked at him in shock. Is he serious?

"But...I..."I trailed off not able to string together a coherent sentence.

"When you found me in the forest after I phased for the first time. The second I saw you...I imprinted."He explained sincerity in his voice. I didn't know what to think right now."I was going to tell you at the beach but I figured it'd be better if I told you after I figured out if you liked me back or not. You ran off before I could tell you."He explained and so many questions were running through my mind.

"Why didn't you tell me later? It's been weeks since that day."

"When you told me you couldn't do this, I thought you didn't want to be with me. I was trying to give you what you wanted." He went on.

"You were right."I said and his face drained of all colour. He looked up in confusion when I rested the palm of my hand on his cheek."You are an idiot." I said before leaning over and pressing a loving kiss to his lips. He froze for a second in shock but quickly responded. I felt his hand cup my jaw as he kissed me tenderly. He smiled into the kiss as I slid my hands around his neck pulling him closer. Unfortunately we had to pull away so we could breath. I smiled when I felt his thumb rub the soft skin of my cheek.

"Can you stay in here tonight?"I asked and he smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Sam will probably kick me out when he gets home."

"Than just until I fall asleep?"I asked softly and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised and I smiled up at him. I know I should probably be freaked out by everything that happened today but I don't care. I know Embry won't let anything happen and I can't help but smile when he's with me. I grabbed his hand and pulled on it. Without a word he walked around my bed and laid down. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me down further onto the bed ."To sleep you usually have to be laying down."He said when I looked up at him questioningly.

"Haha."I said sarcastically but I can think of worse things to be doing right now. I definitely can't think of anything better. I laid my head on his chest and snuggled into his side. I felt him pull the blanket over us but I didn't really need it with him beside me.

"Night."I whispered as I felt him begin to rub my back soothingly.

"Goodnight angel."He said softly as he pressed a kiss into my hair. My eyelids slid close and I sighed in content. It didn't take long for the rhythm of his heartbeat to lull me to sleep. I couldn't help it, he was just irresistible.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. AN

**Authors Note! **

**Sadly this story is now complete, kind of. I'll be writing some one-shots with Embry and Brianna in the future and I have another twilight fanfiction planned, a PaulxOC which they will be in,just not the main focus. I'm really sad it's over but keep your eyes open for the one-shots and Paul story. It won't be right away,well the Paul story won't anyways. The one-shots will. **

**Anyway thank you all so much for reading/reviewing/following and/or adding this to your favourites list. You're all amazing and I'll see you soon :D**


End file.
